Túra a múltba
by MissMicike
Summary: Az évek rutinja; a Shichinintai megint nyaral. Ez alkalommal azonban Naraku is lelátogat a félsivatagba, és a bandatagok közt új, eleddig szokatlan érzelmek szövődnek. Legyen az barátság, vagy akár több.


Túra a Shichinintai-val folytatása, anélkül nem ajánlott.

Kis szótár:

Nanka... mieru? - Látsz valamit?

Kowai no yo - Félelmetes

Jó szórakozást ^^

* * *

- Aaa-aaah!

- Na... Felébredtél?

- Doko nano... Ah!

A hűvös ablakra izzadt ujjbegyek tapadtak, a zötykölődés miatt fülledt csíkok keletkeztek rajta. Egy pillanatra egy sápadt orr is hozzáért, leheletfoltot dagasztva rajta.

- Ezt a kopár környéket ismerem!

A kisbusz ugrott egyet. Az anyósülésen horkoló férfi mordult egyet álmában.

- Vigyázzatok, mert kicsúszik a kezéből a tű...

A kilencszemélyes buszban csak hetet használtak ki. A sofőr békés hangulatú, rendezetlen frizurájú egyén volt. Halkan dúdolgatva könyökölt a teljesen lehúzott ablakban, mellette szél sprintelt hátra az utastérbe. A mellette szunyókáló tag egymaga elfoglalta a két ülést, lábait kényelmetlenül préselte be az ülés alá, hajtogatva. Festett, figyelemfelkeltően élénk, penész-zöld tüskehaja már levetkőzte a zselé nagy részét, kihasználta az ideiglenes szabadságot, és lobogott. A férfi markában egy injekciós tű szorongott.

Hátul a sofőr mögött egy kopasz ürge üldögélt keresztbevetett lábbal, kezében papírral, ujjai közt ceruzát pörgetve a zöldhajút stírölte komoran figyelve a tűt. Mögötte egy üres ülés, aminek a szembeni párján egy furcsa figura foglalt helyet; szövetei hiányát fémmel pótolták ki. Lenge öltözete trikóból és térdnadrágból állt, ami láthatóvá tette a legtöbb fém és bőr csatlakozási pontot, ezzel kiszolgáltatva a férfit gúnynak, de ő nem érezte magát elhagyatottan – csupa olyan ült körülötte, akik soha egyetlen rossz szót sem szóltak rá (de legalábbis nem gondolták komolyan...). Az ő kezében is papír és ceruza billegett.

A hátsó három ülést a társaság három legalacsonyabb tagja foglalta el. Középütt egy kellemesen barna bőrű srác vállán előre vetett fekete copffal, aminek éppen az újrafonását mesterkedett. Tőle balra egy többkilós könyvet bújó gyermekméretű alak fehér kendővel arca előtt. A lába nem ért le a padlóig. A másik oldalon orrát az ablaküvegnek nyomva egy hanyag mosolyú arc, fekete zilált tincsekkel miniszoknyában és szandálban.

- Tudod, kezdtem azt hinni, hogy el is felejtetted... – vágta oldalba mosolyogva könyökével a szoknyásat a copfos.

- Ezt? Soha! – vágta ki az büszkén.

- Suikotsu, vedd el tőle a tűt, mert megszúrja magát... – sóhajtotta a kopasz. A sofőr oldalra sandított a nem létező útról.

- Meg se érzi... Vastag a bőre.

- Kyoukotsu nem azért ül ott, hogy belője az orvosunkat, ha bedilizik?... – szólt füstös hangján a kötetbe merült törpe. Melegnek találta az időt és letépte arca elől a leplet felfedve széles, húsos ajkait, heges, foltos, sebhelyes, pufók arcát és lottyadt szemeit – Nem sok hasznát vesszük... Höhöhö...

- Mint szokás szerint... – morogta a szoknyás és kikapta a copfot társa kezéből; hozzálátott maga befejezni azt. A barna bőrű srác beletörődve hagyta magát.

- Jakotsu... – a szokásos fenyegető hangnem helyett, csak egy fáradt intés járt a kopasztól, aki felfirkantott egy betűt a papírra, majd az unalmasan sziklás-homokos tájra pillantott.

- Tessék Aniki? – Jakotsu most aludta ki magát, és megpillantva a pusztát jókedve is kerekedett, így méltó ellenfele lehetett a fáradt másodfőnöknek.

- Lejárt az idő, Renkotsu... – szólt recsegő hangján a félig fém-ember.

- Akkor most már mondhatok C-vel? – érdeklődött a sofőr.

- Már mindegy - legyintett Renkotsu.

- Chico – vigyorgott Suikotsu.

Renkotsu egy _Basszus_ után hozzávágta a talpát a padlóhoz, Ginkotsu pedig belerúgott a kocsi oldalába.

- Hé! Óvatosabban, vadbarmok! – figyelmeztette aggódva a rongálókat a törpe.

- Kuss Mukotsu. – rendezte le egyszerűen az ügyet Renkotsu – Ginkotsu mid van áldozatra?

- C-vel? Nagyjából semmi. Nem szeretik a C betűs neveket errefelé... – felelt a fémember.

- Város?

- Calcutta.

- Az K-val van.

- Őszintén, emberek... - szólalt meg kelletlenül a barna bőrű fiú – Nincs valami érdekes, amit csinálhatnátok?Már azt se bánom, ha szétveritek egymást, de hagyjátok abba az Ország-Áldozatozást...

- Hagyd. Itt kellőképp kiélhetik az intellektusukat... – fanyalgott Jakotsu – Amíg mi jól szórakozunk... – félreismerhetetlen volt a kétértelműnek szánt megjegyzés íze. Ha nem a kocsiban vannak Renkotsu köp egyet oldalra. Suikotsu felnevetett, Mukotsu pedig belehöhőzött a könyvébe.

- Messze vagyunk még? – kérdezte később Jakotsu. Suikotsu az eléhelyezett iránytűre nézett, majd a térképre és az órára.

- Éppcsak elértük egy órája a szárazabb területeket. Bőven van még hová menni.

- Uuunatkozooom... – nyögte a barna fiú lecsúszva az ülésen immár kész fonatával. Mukotsu megpaskolta a vállát miközben fel sem nézett a könyvből.

- Ne aggódj, ha odaértük kiélheted magad. Annyit szórakozhatsz Jakotsuval, amennyit csak akarsz...

- He nem te lennél az, most kitépném a gégédet – csapott a törpe fejére tenyérrel a szólított.

- Bankotsu dobj ide egy sört... – szólt hátra Renkotsu. A fiú kihúzott az ülés alól egy üveget.

- De jó is, hogy errefelé nincsenek rendőrök – és hozzávágta kopasz barátjához, aki még álmosan is kiváló reflexeivel kivédte az itallövedéket.

Valószínűleg még sokukra rákerül a vezetés mire odaérnek. Jakotsu többek közt ezért pihent – kifáradt a nagy koncentrálásban.

- Még mindig nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ez jó döntés volt. – szólt Suikotsu elmerengve, felhőkkel a szemében.

- Micsoda? – kérdezte Bankotsu.

- Elmenni és otthagyni Narakut mindenünkkel. Igaz, hogy ő a felbérlőnk, meg munkaadónk, de azért mégsem bíznám rá az életem. De még a lakásomat se. A kocsimat se nagyon szívesen, és tuti, hogy nem fogja öntözni a virágokat se! És mi van ha eladja a tulajdonunkat? Hogy ne is beszéljek arról, hogy...

- Suikotsu...

- Ooaniki?

- Helyes döntés volt.

- Öm... Jó.

- Semmi öm.

- Jó.

Ezt is kitárgyalva további előrelátható békével suhantak porfelhőket kavarva maguk után a félsivatagos időjárásban, szürkéskék ég alatt, kietlen vidéken. A békéről meg csak annyit... kikapcsolódni jöttek, kiszakadni a hétköznapokból, de már ők is sejtették; ahová a Shichinintai megy, ott nem sok nyugalomra lehet számítani...

* * *

- Kagura! Keblemre! – kiáltotta Mukotsu kipattanva a buszból. A lány már az ajtófélfának dőlve várta őket. Lehetetlen már messziről nem észrevenni egy vadul szlalomozó kisbuszt, egyrészt a hatalmas porfelhő miatt, másrészt nem minden őrült vezet így. Hát igen. Amikor Jakotsu _és_ Mukotsu _is_ a volánhoz ülnek.

Kagura bevágta az ajtót Mukotsu orra előtt, majd kikiabált.

- Szereztél már magadnak nőt, káposztafej?

- Minek neveztél, te ribanc?! Engedj csak be, ellátom én a bajodat!...

Renkotsu csak a fejét csóválta és a csomagtartóhoz vonult. Jakotsu nyújtózkodva vihogott, Bankotsu pedig megpróbálta lecsitítani a pattogó férfit és rávenni Kagurát hogy ugyan már nyissa ki azt a böszme ajtót, ha kedves az élete.

A Shichinintai behurcolkodott, leszórták a cuccaikat az előszobában, hogy ezentúl hasra essenek benne, és bevonultak a konyhába. Kérdőíveket tölteni. Hülye szokás volt, de szerették.

A panzió lakosainak ki kellett tölteniük egy kérdőívet a formalitás kedvéért, ők pedig – igaz, hogy a tulaj kedvezményeit élvezték – minden alkalommal kitöltöttek egy-egy lapot.

- Neve, állandó lakhelye... – sorolta Bankotsu.

- Ha van... – szólt közbe Suikotsu körmölve.

- ... anyja neve, foglalkozása, családi állapota...

- Zajos... – morogta Renkotsu és lefirkantotta a szót.

- ...kedvenc színe, szeszes italt fogyaszt-e, ikszelje be, igen-nem...

- Nem fogyasztom, pusztítom, höhöhö...

- Már ha tartanának szakét ebben a büdös koszfészekben... – emelte fel a fejét Jakotsu.

- ...nemzetisége, keresete, igazolást nem baj, ha fel tud mutatni, személyigazolvány-száma, útlevélszáma, tajszáma...

- Lottószáma... – tette hozzá Suikotsu sorba húzgálva ki a számos helyeket.

- ...blabla, egyéni kívánsága...

- Pasit akarok az ágyamba... – Jakotsu tolla korcsolyázott az íven. Bankotsu nevetve írt:

- Ha te pasit akarsz, akkor én meg nőt!

Jakotsu a háta mögé nyúlt felkapott egy poharat és jól fejbe verte Bankotsut.

- Hogy nem unjátok meg... Minden évben ugyanaz... – zsörtölődött Kagura és elkobozta a poharat, majd lefertőtlenítette a mocskos banda kéznyomait róla.

- Kagura én csak vega kaját kérek! – jelentkezett Ginkotsu. A lány úgy nézett rá, mintha az embernek már nehezen nevezhető tényező azt kérte volna tőle, hogy minden este az ő ágyában térjen nyugovóra néhány óra (_a szerkesztő a szöveget törölte – vagyis úgyis törölné..._) után.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte ártatlanul Ginkotsu. Bankotsu visszafojtva röhögött – Ja, írjam fel a papírra...? – Ginkotsu beírta az egyéni kívánságok listára a vega kaját. Kagura lassan, égre emelt tekintettel visszafordult a mosogató felé, majd egy kockás rongyot vágott Ginkotsu képébe és kitrappolt.

- Főzz magadnak, fémállat!

Csak nevettek. Már megszokták Kagurát. Szemét volt, kemény, belevaló csaj, de nehézkes boldogulni vele. Olyan volt, mint ők, csak rosszkedvűbb, mert neki nem volt társa. Csak olyankor látott normális embert, amikor ők eljöttek nyaralni.

A csapat kipakolt, mindenki elhelyezkedett a megszokott szobájában. A földszinten Kyoukotsu és Mukotsu, az emeleten a lépcsővel szemben, jobbra Renkotsu, balra Jakotsu, tovább Bankotsu, majd Suikotsu, a lépcsővel egy oldalon pedig Ginkotsu és Kagura.

Suikotsu azonnal kisajátította a fürdőt, lezuhanyozott, hogy megszabaduljon a verejtéktől és átöltözhessen lucskosra izzadt ingéből.

Hallotta vágódni az egyik ajtót, amire dühödt csatakiáltás harsant fel a konyha felől és dörömbölő léptek haladtak fel a csigalépcsőn, amint elhangzott a mentség Bankotsu szobájából:

- A huzat volt!

Kagura belevágta a serpenyőt az ajtóba, hogy letörött a nyele, majd belerúgott és leviharzott. Mukotsu okosan félreállt az útjából, csak akkor csapott a fenekére, amikor már biztos volt benne, hogy fel tud slisszolni a lépcsőn.

Épp mikor Bankotsu a rendezkedés közben megállapította, hogy Kagura máris ideges jutott eszébe valami, amit mindenképp közölnie kellett vele. Kivágódott az ajtaja, majdnem képen csapva a törölközővel a nyakában, boxeralsóban a szobája felé haladó Suikotsut. A fiú energikusan leszaladt a földszintre, berobbant a csörgőfüggönyön a konyhába és ádázul mosolyogva jelentette be Kagurának, aki aztán sikítórohammal egybekötve űzte a fiatal főnököt az udvarra:

- Akarom mondani; egy hét és Naraku is leugrik!

* * *

Bankotsu a következő extrém tettén gondolkozott; mit kéne elkövetni...? Egész évben azon volt, hogy majd jól kitalál valamit, hiszen van rá több, mint 300 napja! Aztán jött a majd holnap játék, és mindig akadt valami dolga. Így nem készül el semmi.

Sebes csuklóját kötözgette, nehogy belemenjen a por, aztán a kedvenc két hetét elrontsa. A horzsolást még „otthon", Buenos Airesben szerezte legutóbbi kiküldetése alkalmával.

Egy padon üldögélt a panziótól nem messze, a semmire, a távoli poros szavannára nyílt kilátás a faluval a háta mögött. Szinte látható volt a szél, amint végigsimítja a félsivatagot és belekarol a hatalmas felhőrongyokba.

Lusta, kissé csoszogó léptek közeledtek a pad felé, a lila hát mellé egy méregzöld telepedett.

- Zavarok?

- Honnan tudtad, hogy itt találsz?

- Nem jöttél vissza a reggeli futásból, gondoltam a pihenőhelyeden vagy. Hoppá, bingó.

Bankotsu rámosolygott Jakotsura, és csuklójára csavarta a gézt és az anyagot. Csendben üldögéltek egymás mellett, szokatlanul szótlanul.

Az idő nem látszott múlni. De ők maguk is érezték, hogy amikor beértek a faluba, a múltba jöttek kirándulni.

- Tudod mit szeretek itt? Hogy soha semmi nem változik. Mindegy melyik évben jövünk ide vissza; mintha megállt volna az idő.

- Na. Jakotsu, ne ábrándíts ki.

- Neked talán nyújt valami újat ez a vidék?

- Mindig mást. De lehet, hogy ugyanaz, csak más szemszögből. Te nem látod?

- Nem – adta meg a kerek és egyenest választ Jakotsu – De épp te szoktad mondani; mi mind másért jövünk ide. Én a békéért.

- Béke?!

- Nyugalomért. Szabadon, nyugodtan, békében lehetek az, aki vagyok.

- A városban is az vagy, aki.

- Az csak _megszoktam_. Soha nem lesz _szeretem_.

A főnök csak mély hallgatás után szólalt meg.

- Mindig elfelejtem, hogy nektek más. Mindig magamból indulok ki. Bocs. – rövid, de határozott és őszinte.

- Nem gond. – lehelte Jakotsu – Hajlamosak vagyunk elfeledkezni dolgokról.

Bankotsu tett-vett a kendővel csuklóján, de nem jutott sehova, főleg, mert nem érdekelte. Jakotsu meglóbálta csizmás lábát, csíkokat húzott a porba. Csend lengte őket körül, vészjósló. De ők magasról tettek rá – nyugalmat erőszakoltak a légkörre. Ugyanis ha ők valamit akarnak, az úgy van. Megölték a vészjóst. Szürkeség úszott az égen, a semmi rátelepedett a vidékre, talán már évekkel ezelőtt, és még emésztette. Megfeküdhette a gyomrát.

Bankotsu oldalra pillantott az eget homályos, opálos tekintettel kémlelő Jakotsura. Zöld szoknyájára. Gondosan ápolt, szőrtelenített lábára, ami kivillant a csizma félhosszú szára fölött. A fekete, laza lófarokra. Mindig azt hitte, hogy Jakotsu szereti a feltűnést. Csak most kezdett neki leesegetni, hogy talán... nem a feltűnés miatt csinálja, hanem mert neki így jó. És egyszer az életben üdítő lehet, ha senki sem fütyül utánad az utcán, dudál rád a terepjárójából, vagy figuráz ki a hátad mögött. Ilyenkor Jakotsu nevetett, vagy kést rántott – de a mosoly mögött ott bujkált az a fekete szempár. Aminek már a színe is tartalmas.

Bankotsu fogai segítségével alkotott csomót, majd hátba vágta ábrándos barátját és kocogva indult visszafelé.

- Utolsó egy szamár!

- Hé! Próbáltál már szoknyában futni?!

- Ha az életed múlik rajta tudsz!

- Talán elvesznék itt egyedül...? – Jakotsu nem zavartatta magát, lustán sétálva zárkózott fel főnöke mellé, aki bevárta.

- Nézd! Az a felhő pont olyan, mint egy hetes! – mutatott az égre. Bankotsu követte az irányt.

- Tényleg. Ez azt akarja jelenteni, hogy most azonnal húzzunk fel repülni.

- Csak nem... – Jakotsu már vigyorgott.

- Ejtőernyőzni akarok! – Bankotsu felesleges energiái már szikráztak tagjaiban, ugrálni, mozogni, most! Megropogtatta ujjait.

- Suikotsu marhára fog neked örülni...

- Mondtam, hogy tanulj meg te is helikoptert vezetni!

- Tavaly próbáltam...

- Hát azt nem nevezném próbálkozásnak...

- Különben meg inkább ugrok, mint vezetek!

Bankotsu nevetése tompán hallatszott a csendburokban. Pár perc telt csak el, de a copfos fiúnak muszáj volt megszólalnia;

- Mit csinálsz? – a fenyegető hang teljes mértékben hiányzott a mondatból, puszta kíváncsiságot továbbított Jakotsu felé, aki egyértelmű választ adott _hát nem természetes?_ hangszínen:

- Átkaroltam a derekad.

Ez igaz is volt. Bankotsu ismét rájött, hogy hiába várja, hogy a srác meghúzza magát egy kérdésre – nem az a fajta. Nem fog megijedni tőle; az már régebben se ment.

Ugyanakkor semmiféle speciális elbánásnak sem tekintette Jakotsu érdeklődését irányában. Ugyan. Neki ez a hobbija. Egyenrangúnak tekintette a banda többi tagjával szemben tanúsított apróságokkal az efféle megnyilvánulásokat. Jakotsu Suikotsu haját is megsimogatta alkalmanként, vagy megtapogatta az izmait, belecsípett Renkotsu fenekébe és arcpirítóan trágár módon fejezte ki egyszer-kétszer milyen érzéseket vált ki benne a másodfőnök látványa; nem egyszer intim helyzetek szóbeli ábrázolásával. Akkor sem tartotta vissza semmi, ha alkalmanként úgy hozta a sors, hogy egy ágyban kellett aludnia egy bandatársával. Bankotsuban mély nyomot hagyott, mikor sorsot húztak a többiekkel, hogy kinek kell Jakotsuval megosztania az ágyát. Főnöki büszkesége szenvedett csorbát...

Bankotsu többnyire igyekezett nem hagyni magát.

- Egy ilyen állatot nem lehet szabadjára engedni... – félrelökte Jakotsu kezét, kipattant a fél ölelésből. Jakotsu vállat vont és mellényzsebéből cigarettás dobozt húzott elő. Békés egyetértésben sétáltak vissza a panzióba.

Repülésre felkészülni.

* * *

Nagyban heverték kifelé a repülést. A fiúk szívverése már visszacsökkent az egészséges szintre. Bankotsu és Jakotsu ugrottak – együtt, Suikotsu pedig vezetett. Már ő is jobban érezte magát. Valahányszor kiugrottak a fránya helikopterből az orvos pulzusa először kihagyott, majd szokatlanul megemelkedett. Biztos volt benne, hogy őt akarják az őrületbe kergetni. Ja, oda már nem.

Jakotsu a konyhában tevékenykedett. Vagyis kutató tekintettel méregette a spájz tartalmát minimális világításnál. Végül megállapodott egy barackkonzervnél. Levadászta a Kagura által sorba rakott, rendben tartott eszközök közt a konzervnyitót (már épp ott tartott, hogy lehozza szobájából a sajátját, mikor előkerült a nyomorult) és fütyörészve hámozta meg a fémhéjas gyümölcsöt.

A helikopterből látott tájon járt az esze. A maga módján csodálatos volt. A sima homokdűnék, tüskés, mozdulatlan óriáskaktuszok - nagyobbak, mint Kyoukotsu - kilométereken át száraz bokorcsomókkal ellepett félsziklás terület, magányos madarak vitorlázó árnyéka. Kisebb hegyek itt-ott, zöldes területek, akár fák is. Piramis alakú dombok, sziklahegységek, természetalkotta vörös-sárga-fehér kőszobrok. Patagónia. Argentína. Dél-Amerika. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer itt fog kikötni... És ráadásul nem is akar elmenni innen...

- Mit eszel...?

Suikotsu állt a háta mögött, pillantott a tányérba, amibe a félbevágott, nyákos barackok csusszantak épp.

- Te is vega diétán vagy?

- Ginkotsu komolyan gondolta?

- Valami maradék egészségről dumált – vont vállat Suikotsu és alkoholtartalmú valamit költöztetett a szekrényből a kockás terítőre. Jakotsu félrehúzta a csipkefüggönyt és az italt figyelve ült le enni.

- Jakotsu, kérlek mondd, hogy a főnök nem tervez több ugrást a hétre... – Suikotsu pohárkával foglalt helyet a srác mellett.

- Készül valamire...

- Mire?

- Nem tudom. – Jakotsu szemei nem a beszélgetőtárs arcát, hanem az üveg száját és a pohárban ringó vörös színű folyékony valamit figyelték.

- Olyan nincs. Te mindig szoktad tudni az ilyeneket. Elveszünk a füleseid nélkül.

- Azért egész jól megvoltatok egy darabig nélkülem... – pillantott kanala fölött Suikotsura Jakotsu. Az orvos kortyolt poharából és visszafogottabb, elemző tónusban szólalt meg:

- Ha nem tudnám, hogy te voltál az utolsó, arra tippelnék, hogy az elsők közt voltál. Előtted Ooaniki senki felé nem nyílt meg ennyire. Mióta itt vagy velünk is sokkal közvetlenebb. Azt hiszem, kezd leszállni a földre.

- Ne hidd. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy megint valami hülyeségen töri a fejét.

- Úgy mondod, mintha nem lennél a cinkosa...

Jakotsu nyelvet öltött és Suikotsu orra alá nyújtotta tányérját, amiben még lötyögött egy fél narancsszínű barack.

- Nem gondolod komolyan...

Jakotsu vadul bólogatott és felcsillanó szemekkel megnyalintotta szája szélét mikor az üveg megdőlt és vörös nedű csobogott a tálba a gyümölcs mellé.

Suikotsu könyökölve figyelte, hogyan kanalazza a bort a barackkal együtt a srác, majd hogyan issza ki a maradékot, mintha csak leves lenne.

- Sokszor nem tudom eldönteni, hogy már részeg vagy-e, vagy még részeg vagy...

- Részeg?! Én? – Jakotsu hökkenten csapta a tányért az asztalra – Legfeljebb becsípek, de részeg nem szoktam lenni!

Suikotsu horkantva felnevetett az abszolút hazugságon.

- És nem is hazudsz, mi?

- Csak ha egyértelmű.

Jakotsu a mosogatóba dobta a tálat. Suikotsu széke mellé állt, átkarolta a férfi széles vállait, vágytól eltelve sóhajtotta:

- Kérek szépen...!

Suikotsu odanyújtotta félig tele poharát. Ha nem tudnám, hogy mit akar... gondolta. Jakotsu lecsattintotta a poharat, végigsimított az orvos vállán és a lépcső felé tartott. Suikotsu az orra alá morogta:

- Fogalmam sincs, hogy minek iszol... neked nincs szükséged tudatmódosító szerekre a másállapot eléréséhez...

Jakotsu szobájában lézengett egy kicsit, majd nem tudva mit kezdeni magával a főnök ajtajához settenkedett, nekivetette a hátát.

- Ooaniki... – mondta félhangosan, mint egy bizonytalan kisgyerek, aki a szüleit keresi.

- Mit akarsz, Jakotsu? – szűrődött ki bentről.

- Játszani...

Bankotsu nem értette félre. Ismerte már jól a kódokat. Egyszerűen nem kell venni a hangszín által közvetített üzenetet.

- Van egy ötletem ma estére. – rejtett mosoly.

- Tényleg? – reményteli felbuzduló hang.

- Szükségünk lesz a kocsira, meg zseblámpára.

- Ketten leszünk?

- Nem. Jobb lesz csoportban. Mindenki jön.

- Oké, ha te hetesben szereted...

A szemközti ajtó (Mukotsuhoz tartozó) kinyílt és Renkotsu kopasz feje jelent meg.

- Nem tudom, ki találta fel a telefonszexet, de ne ti legyetek azok, akik bevonulnak a történelembe az ajtószexszel, jó?

Csapódás. Említsük meg, hogy a másodfőnök többnyire Jakotsu oldalát hallotta a beszélgetésből. A fekete hajú srác a kilincsre helyezte a kezét, majd válaszolt:

- Bocsesz, nem is jutott eszembe, hogy ti is akartok egy kis időt kettesben. Zárjátok az ajtót, nehogy az éjszakai pajtását hiányoló Ginkotsu benézzen... – Jakotsu kamatoztatva fürgeségét menekült be Ooanikihez, mielőtt Renkotsu rárepülhetett volna.

- Megöllek, te marha!

Jakotsu a hátával védte az ajtót, ha esetleg a kopasz férfi faltörő kost akarna játszani.

Bankotsu szenvtelenül vette tudomásul az eseményeket. Az ablakban ült, fél lábbal a padlón, a másikon támasztva fejét. Jakotsu odalejtett hozzá, puszit nyomott a feje búbjára és kikönyökölt a párkányra.

Figyelte, mit néz Bankotsu. A fiú a szeles vidékre függesztette sötétkék tekintetét. A horizonton hegyek hullámoztak, dűnék egyenetlenítették a száraz földet. Nemsokára esteledni fog.

- Nanka... mieru?

- Igen. A szárazságot. Kéne egy kis eső.

Jakotsu felegyenesedett, zsebéből kihúzta a cigarettás dobozt. Bankotsu fellesett, majd emelt hangerőn szólalt meg:

- Ne itt!

- Nyitva az ablak... – Jakotsu meg se rezdült, folytatta a készülődést szivecskés öngyújtója segítségével. A főnök hátradőlt az ablakfának.

- Egyre többet szívsz mostanában.

- Mukotsu mellett...?!

Mukotsu nagy dohányos volt, amiért Renkotsu állandóan ostorozta, és próbálta leszoktatni. Renkotsut nem a puszta szeretet vezérelte, hanem az, hogy az ő teste annyira tropára ment már, hogy a dohányzás hamar betenne neki, így neki ez tilos. De ha látja, hogy valaki más rágyújt... Mukotsu nem szokott le a világért se, de csökkentette a másodfőnök jelenlétében elszívott szálak számát.

- Mukotsu hadd csinálja. De te hagyd abba.

Jakotsu megszívta a szálat és újra a párkányra ereszkedett. Óvatosan kifújta a füstöt és főnökére pillantott, majd rögtön ki a messzeségbe.

- Mi ez a hirtelen antidohányzó látásmód?

- Nem szeretem a szagát. - Bankotsu letette másik lábát is a földre, kitépte Jakotsu ujjai közül a cigarettát, és kihajította az ablakon. A meglepett srác nem is szólt semmit. A főnök odahajolt hozzá, orruk majdnem összeért.

- Amit én mondok, az úgy van. El ne felejtsd.

Jakotsu figyelte kimenni a barna bőrű fiút, majd sóhajtott egy mélyet.

- Kowai no yo... – nyögte.

* * *

Jakotsu miután lebotladozott a lépcsőn a padlásról lámpával vadászott plédekkel és átesett a küszöbön a ház előtt parkoló, felkapcsolt világítású kocsi csomagtartójába süllyesztette a nyűgöket. Elégtételt vett az ajtó lecsapásával, közben a sötét, éjszakai égboltra pillantott, leporolta a pókhálókat tenyeréről, nadrágja fenekébe törölte a maradék port és koszt. Ellenőrizte felszerelését. Jól tartó hajgumi, szoros öv, cipzáros mellény gombokkal (soha nem lehet tudni. Jakotsut különben sem szerették a cipzárok. Főleg a sliccek) cipőfűző háromszoros csomóra kötve, bakancs hajlékony, de erős talppal. Mászós nadrágját húzta fel, sok zsebei majd mindegyikébe jutott valami. Tartalék elemek zseblámpába, fekete bőrkesztyű kaktuszos terepre, kis guriga kötszer – arra az esetre, ha Suikotsu nem lenne elérhető közelségben -, kulacs teli vízzel – nem csak inni, jót tesz a sebeknek is – iránytű. Nyakában síp lógott.

Megigazította övét, még szorosabbra vette, nehogy lehúzza a sok kacat. Benézett a tolóajtón. Renkotsu és Mukotsu ellenőrizték a zseblámpákat, térképet, iránytűt. A másodfőnök lepisszegte társát, mikor meg akarta említeni a GPS-t, amit a mellényzsebébe bújtatott a kopsz férfi. Jakotsu fanyar mosollyal tűnt el az ajtóból. Nem használtak GPS-t eddig, és nem volt rá szükségük. De Renkotsu meg a technika mániája...

Bankotsu is megérkezett, majd nyomában a másik három. Kyoukotsu a hasát masszírozta. Kagura pedig elképedve állt a konyhában a majdnem tök üres spájz előtt.

Bepattogtak a kocsiba – Kyoukotsu inkább beszuszakolódott –, Bankotsu a volánnál.

A fiú nem vesztegette az időt, eddig se, pár perc alatt zajlott le a készülődés. A banda gyakorlott és szervezett volt ilyen téren előzetes megtervezés nélkül is. Munkájukból adódóan ez elengedhetetlen volt.

Elfordította a kulcsot, amint pörgött a motor, keze már a sebességváltón volt, nem telt bele egy perc és a házak mögött eltűntek a porfelhőben, és sebességmérő mutatója izgatottan billegett az egyenletes gyorsulástól. A fiú cédét is nyomott be, abszolút környezettől idegen zene csendült fel, az agyakon dobolt a New York City Boy.

Jakotsu örömmel figyelte a sebességet tarkójára tett kezekkel, és kényelmesen lecsúszott az ülésen. Hátul Suikotsu egy messzelátóval kémlelte a tájat az ablakon keresztül, amit direkt lemosott indulás előtt, hogy kilásson. Mukotsu nem szerette tisztán tartani a kocsiját.

Suikotsu állatokra pályázott.

A társaság nagy része egy-egy sóhajjal reagált, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy a főnök nem akarja megmondani, mit tervez. Megint valami újabb extrém hülyeség lesz. Valami veszélyes, de épp ezért szórakoztató. Imádták még szabadidejükben is tornáztatni az adrenalint a vérükben. Ilyenkor izzadtak csak meg igazán, a városi majdhogynem rutinnak nevezhető munka már nem okozott nekik elég változatosságot.

Az égen csillagok hada sorakozott rendezetlen csoportokban. Ginkotsu őket figyelte, csillagképeket keresett. A bandából sem tudta mindenki, hogy nagy az asztrológiai érdeklődése. Még akkor kezdődött, mikor Renkotsu segítségével új életet kezdhetett ebben a nagyrészt mű testben. Kevesebb alvásra van szüksége, így éjjelente többször van fenn, és mivel az emberek ilyenkor – általában – alszanak ő lefoglalta magát mással, ha nem tudott aludni.

Bankotsu megtaposta a pedált. A megbuherált kisbusz erősebb kerekekkel rendelkezett, mint normál társai, ezért bírta a terepet.

Nem telt bele fél órába és megérkeztek, ami csak abból tűnt ki, hogy a Volkswagen hatalmas lendülete, ami idáig csak nőtt hirtelen elfogyott és a busz döngő fékezéssel kifarolt. Suikotsu beverte a fejét az előtte lévő ülésbe.

- Ooaniki...

- Na, milyen volt? – fordult hátra a fiú csillogó szemekkel. Mukotsu feltartotta a hüvelykujját, miközben a cipőfűzőjét erősítette meg. A főnök odakint úgysem hagy majd időt semmire. Neki azonnal indulnia kell. Hiperaktív barom...

- Szuper. – felet érzéketlenül Renkotsu – Hol vagyunk?

- Kiszáll és megnézi. – Bankotsu példát mutatott. A világítást bekapcsolva hagyta, a fehér fénycsóvák egy hatalmas, nagyobbacska domb méretű szikrarendszert világítottak meg, amely mintha szoborrá lett volna formázva, hurkokból, tornyokból, lyukakból állt, mint...

- Mint egy szürrealista sajt – mondta Suikotsu alapos tanulmányozás után. Jakotsu gátlástalanul felvihogott, Mukotsu höhöhö-je port avart a bársonyég alatt. A távolban hegyek, a dombos vidéket por és száraz föld borította, csomós zöld növények és barna kórók biztosították a bizonytalan érzést. Néhol kaktuszok emelkedtek ki az egyenletes növényzetből, kavicsos ligetek szakították azt meg. Ismeretlen fajú madár röppent fel, tűnt el a fekete távolban. Behatározhatatlan hangoktól sem volt mentes a környék. A szürrealista kifejezés valóban helytálló volt. A sajtról már vitatkozhatnánk.

- Ne nevessétek ki! Ez a ma éjszakai helyszínünk. Igen, Suikotsu...? – a férfi magasba tartott kezével jelezte kérdését.

- A helikopterből láttad meg?

- Pontosítanék; esés közben figyeltem fel rá.

- Mit fogunk itt csinálni? – Ginkotsu levette tekintetét a természet mesterségesnek tűnő képződményéről. Bankotsu karbafűzte kezét és egy sokat jelentő csendes mosollyal válaszolt. Jakotsu folytatta a kérdezősködést:

- Játszottunk már ilyet? – neki és Bankotsunak (meg a többieknek is, csak nem vallanák be) minden ilyen alkalom játék volt.

- Nem.

- Zseblámpa kell hozzá...? – morfondírozott Renkotsu.

- Mindenkinek megvan a jelzője? – Bankotsu körbepillantott – Mukotsu?

A férfi felmutatta a kezében szorongatott kis trombitát, amely pontosan passzolt zsebébe.

- Jakotsu?

A srác teljes tüdejéből megfújta az előzőleg szájába illesztett sípot. Renkotsu vádló tekintetére mosolyogva intett, ami biztosította a másodfőnököt, hogy ezt az estét nem ússza meg anélkül, hogy a dobhártyája meg ne ismerkedne közelebbről azzal a síppal.

- Ginkotsu?

A fémember rámutatott a kezén elhelyezett gombra, amit a másodfőnök szerelt rá a nap folyamán. Autóduda volt hajdanán.

- Suikotsu?

Az orvosnak lila-sárga gyerekbicikli-duda jutott. Kellemesen játékosan szólt, mikor a férfi megszorította.

- Kyoukotsu?

A férfi meglóbálta lapáttenyerében a pisztolyt, aminek nehezen fért a ravaszához nagy ujjai lévén. Vaktölténnyel bélelte ki.

- Renkotsu?

A kopasz helyettes felmutatta zsebrádióját. Ezt is megszerelte, így a hangerőt kétszeresére is tudta állítani az eredeti maximumnak.

Mindenki ellenőrizte a zseblámpáját, majd a főnök végre kibökte, mit fognak csinálni, miután felkapaszkodott az egyik fehérlő sziklára, és helyet foglalt egy hurok aljában.

- Bújócskázni fogunk. – széles vigyora rossz érzést keltett volna a fiúkban, ha nem ismerik már Ooanikit. Aki lázba jött a játék gondolatától.

- Mit csinálunk? – borult ki Renkotsu.

- Tök jó! – lelkesedett Jakotsu ütemesen fújkodva sípját.

- Nyugalom, mindenkire sor kerül – nagylelkűsködött a főnök, legyező mozdulatotokkal – Ki akar először? Na, hunyó?

Senki nem jelentkezett.

- Akkor én kijelölöm. Tehát. Órája is van mindenkinek igaz? Százig kell számolni, akkor jeladás, aztán húsz percig lehet keresni. Szabad mozogni, többen is lehet egy helyre bújni. Akit először találnak meg, az lesz a hunyó. A táv egyértelmű. Fogjátok fel úgy, mint egy harcot, fegyver nélkül. Ha valakit megtalálnak, az fogoly. Vagy meghalt, vagy mittomén. Különben, szokás szerint... mindent ér, csak ne öljétek meg egymást. Az első hunyó... Suikotsu!

A főnök hátradőlt, eltűnt a hurok alakú szikla mögött. Suikotsu a kocsihoz trappolt és számolni kezdett. A tagok szétszéledtek, sziklát másztak, futottak, visszafojtott lélegzettel ziháltak. Hogy kiverte őket a veríték, az nem csak a játéknak volt köszönhető egyedül, de a kísérteties, fenyegető tájnak is. Mikor megszólalt a bicikliduda senki sem nevetett. Aki még nem talált helyet kétségbeesve keresgélt, aki már meghúzta magát kétségeit csitítgatta, lélegzetét elfojtva várakozott a néma csendben, ahol a frászt hozta mindenkire egy-egy ritka madárvijjogás, és közös hullámhosszon utálták a süvítő szelet üvöltő suhogásáért, mi van ha emiatt nem hallják a közeledő lépéseket...?

Azért vannak a játékok, hogy jól szórakozzunk, de komolyan kell őket venni. Mintha élesben menne... – gondolta Jakotsu majdnem a legmagasabb szikla kényelmetlen tetején hasalva. Lábait felhajtotta, mellkasa tartotta súlyát. A meglehetősen kényelmetlen pózból csak remélte, hogy profitál is valamit. Mondjuk, hogy nem látja meg Suikotsu mielőtt lejár a húsz perc... Húsz perc így?! Nyugi. Volt már rosszabb is.

Belátta a sziklák egy részét. A fejét is merte néha mozgatni. Mozgolódást vett észre. Szívében erősödött a szorítás. Azért szerette idegölő helyzetekben a kényelmetlenséget, mert az lekötötte.

Bankotsu meglehetősen sok szabadságot hagyott a képzettársítás terén. Teljesen társaira bízta, ki mit képzel; hol van most. Jakotsu gyerekkorába visszatérve először a nevelőkre gondolt, majd arra, hogy ez nevetséges. Ez kis probléma, tőlük soha nem félt igazán. Csendes háborúra váltott.

A csendes háború nála igazi háborút jelentett, csak nem vad lövöldözéssel. Kevesebb ember, több érzelem, nem csak vak lődözés és gyilkolás. Őrá most vadásznak. Azért, mert... Mert más. Elmosolyodott. Ő más. Ő kibírja ezen a sziklán húsz percig. Akár egy óráig is.

Az a fontos, hogy legyen motiváció...

A hűs levegő hullámai rendszeres időközönként átlebbentek bőrén. Egy suhhanással egybekötött vijjanásra felkapta a fejét, majd idegesen körbeforgatta tekintetét, de nem mozdult többet. Nem ijedezhet holmi repkedő tyúkoktól. Meresztette a szemét, hogy lássa a sötétséget, vagyis ami annak ködjén át kellett, hogy közeledjen felé megérzése szerint. Suikotsu bármikor felbukkanhat a biciklidudájával ,de az is lehet, hogy hátulról érkezik és akkor nem látja... De amennyiben nem mozog, és nem feltűnősködik rejtve maradhat. Suikotsu egyébként sem az az alkat, aki felmászna ennek a sziklakomplexusnak a tetejére.

Jakotsu pár perc után már unta magát. Még a szitkozódást is mellőzte, amit a kényelmetlen testhelyzet váltott ki. Dúdolgatott magában és fejét ingatta lágyan. Combja égetően feszült. Megállapította, hogy a városban elhanyagolta a testedzést és vissza kéne rázódni a keményebb terepmunkába.

Vigyázott azért, hogy úgy unatkozzon, nehogy elmulassza az állandó éber figyelést érzékszerveivel az összes emberileg lehetséges irányba.

A sötét, amely mint egy hatalmas burok ölelte őket körül és elrejtette a világ szeme elől ösztönzőleg hatott a kis csapatra. A bújócska sokáig tartott, mindenki élvezte. Volt, aki a rejtőzést, volt, aki a vadászást jobban. Volt, aki a csendet, volt, aki az izzadást, dobogó szíveket.

Mindenki másképp teljesített, de szokás szerint a maximumon. Azért voltak ők egy csapat, mert ismerték egymás szokásait. Bankotsu fontosnak tartotta, hogy a csapat edzésben maradjon, és pihenjen is egyszerre ilyen játékokkal. Kicsit rosszabbnak tűnt ugyan a teljesítmény, mert nehezebb olyanokkal „harcolni", akik ismernek, és tudják, mikor merre fogsz lépni, mikor ugrasz ki, és hol merre fordulsz, mitől félsz, mi a gyengéd, milyen irányba kell nézni, hogy téged lássanak.

Aki tökéletesen teljesített - vagyis nagyon közel hozzá – az természetesen Bankotsu volt. Nem választott különleges helyeket, semmit nem csinált igazából másképp; egyszerűen csak a mentalitása nem engedte, hogy valaki megtalálja. Mikor ő keresett, egyszerű kitalálni; mindenki megkerült – 10 perc alatt. Némelyik tag hüledezett, de a többség már hozzászokott a főnök természetellenes erejéhez.

Renkotsu a bújást élvezte. Ő olyan észrevétlen tudott maradni, hogy több alkalommal elsétáltak mellette. Ellenben a keresés nem a lételeme. Egy helyben kuksolva a hunyó lábánál akár végezhetett is volna az illetővel.

Mikor a sötétség már a lehetőségei határait feszegette, és valótlanul sötétnek mutatta a környéket, rájöttek, hogy hazaindulni sem rossz ötlet.

Jól megválogatták, ki ül a volán mögé. Bankotsu aktív viselkedése meghazudtolta önmagát. Gyermeteg módon szinte azonnal elaludt, ahogy lehuppant a leghátsó ülés közepére. Renkotsun és Jakotsun kívül mindenki azt mondta, ő kösz nem. A másodfőnök szava döntött, így került a látványosan ásítozó, de amúgy teljesen éber Jakotsu pedáluralomra. Renkotsu azért merte rábízni hetük életét, mert már ismerte Jakotsu fura alvási szokásait. A nap szinte minden órájában aludt egy kicsit, egy tíz percet talán, így folyton úgy tűnt, minta állandóan ébren lenne. Persze akadtak kivételes alkalmak, mikor a legkülönbözőbb helyeken szundított el – de mikor szükség volt rá tagadhatatlanul megbízhatónak bizonyult.

Az előző órákban átélt nyugtalanságot most egy fél óra béke követte. A kocsi egyenletes zúgása, a halk pusmogás a tagok közt, a sötétség még Jakotsu-t is álomba ringatta volna, ha nem tudja, hogy itt most számítanak rá.

* * *

Félálomban szokatlan kopogásra lett figyelmes. Nem nyitotta ki a szemét, arra gondolt biztosan Kagura söpör, és idegességében mindig nekimegy az ajtófélfának. Hosszú idő után ez a teória lehetetlenné vált, hiszen Kagura utál söpörni, ennyi ideig soha nem csinálná önszántából.

Jakotsu hanyatt fordult, felhúzta lábait, jéghideg kezét pólója alá gyömöszölte melegedni. Nem használt.

Mély morgás töltötte el a szobát – határozottan az ablak irányából jött. A fiú sandán felpillantott.

Fény sehol, szürkéskék örvény kavarog az üvegen túl, ami – igen, egészen biztosan – cseppfoltos. Akkor ez... Mennydörgés volt?

Esik az eső?!

Jakotsu meglepetésében felült, az álom kizuhant szemeiből, száraz csipa kényelmetlenítette a szapora, csodálkozó pislogást. A fiú félig maga után vonszolva takaróját az ablakhoz kúszott-slattyogott, tenyerét a melegnek érzett ablaküveghez támasztotta. Még jobban fázott, hogy látta milyen az idő odakint. Bukóra nyitotta az ablakot. A cseppek csobogva csapkodták a házfalat, lépcsőt, párkányt, hordót, autót. Utóbbira rá is fért, a porréteg, ami a környéken ráülepedett már bézsszínűvé varázsolta a fehér kisbuszt.

Villám cikázott át az égen fénycsíkkal világítva meg a repedezett, kopár vidéket. Jakotsu becsapta az ablakot és hátat fordított. Nem tudta kicsukni az égzengést. Felforgatta szekrényét egy vastag pulóverért, de azt ki se pakolta, mert úgysem lesz rá szüksége. Táskája alján meglelte a bélésnek használt ruhadarabot. Belebújt, nyakig húzta a cipzárt a zöld és fekete mintás pulcsin, majd libabőröző lábszáraira keresett valamit.

Az ajtó beszakadással fenyegető dörömbölést közvetített.

- Jakotsu! Jakotsu!!!

- Ooaniki? – hitetlenkedett a fiú behúzott vállal. Először azt hitte, repeszgránátvetővel lövik az ajtaját.

- Gyere ki! Most! Felszerelve! Nem baj, ha véd az esőtől!

Jakotsu leesett állal képzelte maga elé a felpörögve, választ se várva távozó főnököt.

Másik nadrágot húzott elő, mint amire gondolt. Két perc múlva lila orkánnadrágban, fekete-zöld pulóverében és zöld dzsekiben csukta maga mögött az ajtót, cuccai belső zsebében és övtáskájában.

Az eső még mindig szakadatlanul élte kicsapongó életét. Jakotsu a lépcsőn lefelé az ablakot bámulta. Azt hitte, itt soha nem esik! Még soha, soha egy csepp vizet sem látott az égből leesni errefelé! Ez itt nem félsivatag...? Legközelebb a Szaharába mennek nyaralni...

Jakotsu a lelkes kisfőnököt az ajtóban toporzékolva találta.

- Csukd már be te marha, felázik a parketta! – üvöltötte Kagura a konyhából.

- Jakotsu! – Bankotsu szürke széldzsekiben várt rá, copfját a ruha alá rejtette. Meglátva barátját felhajtotta csuklyáját és könyéken ragadta a még ébredező fiút. A buszban már várt rájuk Renkotsu és Mukotsu, előbbi a kormányon dobolt, utóbbi integetve köszöntötte őket, majd elmerült a hegymászó-felszerelés köteleinek kötözgetésében, bogozásában, a csomók tartósságának ellenőrzésében.

- Csak nem... sziklát akarsz mászni? – Jakotsu zugmosolya tükrözte Bankotsuét, aki nem is válaszolt, elegendőnek találván Renkotsu kifejező sóhaját. A szitáló eső kicsit jobban megeredt.

- Gyerünk, indulás, mert nem fog sokáig esni! Érjünk oda minél hamarabb! – parancsolta a főnök. A busz puskagolyóként startolt, sáros homokot fröcskölve maga mögé. Mukotsu kipillantva a hátsó ablakon még látta Kagurát, amint egy konzervet vág utánuk, amiért képtelenek becsukni az ajtót maguk után.

Bankotsu előremászott a sofőr mellé, tövig lehúzta az ablakot, kikönyökölt, és félhangosra benyomta kedvenc cédéjét. Jakotsu a két ülés között támaszkodott, figyelte merre haladnak. Mukotsu a sofőr mögötti ülésen csomózott. Halászcsomót, hóhércsomót, boacsomót, kínai szerencsecsomót.

A sebességmérőnek már nem maradt hová fordulnia, Renkotsu nem kímélte a gázpedált. Így érkeztek hamarosan egy emlékezetes sziklához. Bankotsu a féltörpére pillantott.

- Kell nekünk a felszerelés?

- Igen kell! – felelt Jakotsu felemelve egy hátizsákot – Ha képes vagy száraz időben megcsúszni, mit csinálnál esőben? Önként leveted magad? – közvetlenül a mondat befejezése után kettészakította az eget egy villám, valahol a szomszédban, mert azonnal hallották a hangot. Jakotsu elnyelte az utolsó szótagot, és összerezzent. Mukotsu kárörvendően höhöhözött egyet, Renkotsu pedig bujkáló mosollyal fordult hátra:

- Nem kellett volna inkább otthon maradnod? Ahol se sötét, se mennydörgés...?

Bankotsu nem nevetett és nem is szólt. Csak ő tudta mi a kiváltó oka Jakotsu esőiszonyának. Nem véletlenül hozta el, azt akarta, hogy a srác küzdje le ezt a gyengeségét is. Nem sok volt neki, de ha azokkal megküzd még a mostaninál is profibb lehet.

Kiugráltak a kocsiból, egy-egy zsákkal a hátukon, rögzítőkötelek a tagjaikon. Az eső arcukba csépelt, eláztatta köteleiket. Cipőjük csúszkált a sziklákon, ami egyre kellemetlenebb élménnyé vált, ahogy felfelé haladtak. Bankotsu elöl, mögötte Jakotsu, majd Renkotsu és Mukotsu.

Renkotsu kopasz fejtetőjéről nyakába csurgott a víz, eláztatta pólóját. Halk szitkozódással vezette le az eső okozta nehézségeket, de különben hibátlanul, alig-alig megcsúszva törtetett előre, egyetlen elmozdított követ sem hagyva maga után.

Bankotsu az élen rendíthetetlenül mászott, igaz kifogtak rajta a mozgékony, instabil kövek, de ő mindannyiszor megkapaszkodott időben zseniális reflexeivel. Látva, hogy a többiek nem bírják a tempót lassított; legalább kevesebbszer csúszik meg.

Kettejük közt Jakotsu idegesen araszolt fölfelé. Stresszelte, hogy a szürkéskék semmi közepén lebeg egy szál kötélen. A szájába nyomott egy karamelles cukorkát, amit a zsebében hordott egy fél éve. Utálom az esőt, utálom az esőt, utálom az esőt – skandálta magában. Ha Renkotsu nem lett volna itt, nekiáll nyafogni. Nem mintha ő általában gátolta volna ebben, de bármiféle kaland, vagy akció közben nem feszegette a húrt – ilyenkor egyedül kell megküzdeni a problémáival, hogy a csapatmunka tökéletes legyen. Már megtanulta.

Szempillái eláztak, látása folyamatos tisztításra szorult, orrába víz folyott. De kitartóan követte Bankotsu sziluettjét.

Mukotsu érzéketlenül az esőre mászott, követte a sort, mint hátvéd. Élvezte, hogy ebben a csapatban egyenrangúként csinálhat olyan dolgokat, mint a többiek, nem számít, hogy ragyásképű, alacsony ésatöbbi. Rajtakapta Renkotsut párszor ellenőrizni, hogy jól van-e. Halk höhöhövel reagált.

Mindannyian arra vártak, hogy történik majd valami. Tudták, hogy fog. Pezsgett a vérük. Szinkronban voltak, olyan régóta dolgoztak együtt, átadták egymásnak az érzést. Csiklandozta őket belülről az adrenalin, ide-oda nézegettek, forogtak, ellenőrizték minden rendben van-e, de a sejtés nem múlt el.

Aztán bekövetkezett. Egy pillanatban csúszott meg Bankotsu beázott edzőcipője egy nyirkos sziklán a nagyjából harminc méterrel a fejük fölé becsapódó villámmal. Jakotsu épp egy mozdulat közepén volt, érezte a rántást a kötélen, felemelte a fejét. Amennyire az esőtől látta, Bankotsu két kézzel kapaszkodva lógott, éppcsak elkerült egy villám által lehasított, lefelé gördülő-zuhanó követ. Mindez egy pillanat műve volt, Jakotsu arra figyelt fel, hogy elvesztette a kontrollját, elengedte a falat, neki fog jönni a kő, Bankotsu leesik...!

A következő egy zökkenés volt. Ujjait a valamibe mélyesztette, amin landolt. Nem gondolkozott, szaporán szedte a levegőt, szíve dübörgött a mellkasában, fejében zakatolt a vér, ritmusra verte az eső haját a lecsúszott kapucni helyén. Nyugi. Nyugi. Nyugi.

- Elengedsz még ma? Vagy szörnyethaltál...?

Jakotsu a fellengzős stílusra magához tért. Összeszedte magát, körbenézett.

Renkotsu karjában feküdt, aki másik kezével a kötélbe csimpaszkodott, amit felső végénél a biztos talajon guggoló Bankotsu rögzített. Jakotsu lába alatt talaj nem volt, de az edzett másodfőnöknek nem jelentett problémát a pehelysúlyú fiú megtartása.

- Jól van na... – morogta a srác és visszakászálódott a falra, kifogástalan technikával. Renkotsu is megállípította; tud ez, csak ne lenne ilyen beszari kis alak...

Felkapaszkodtak Bankotsu mellé, leültek a tócsák között pihenni. A főnök észrevétlenül megveregette Jakotsu vállát és rámosolygott. Mukotsu dudorászva húzta szorosabbra cipőfűzőjét.

* * *

Jakotsu cigivel a szájában ólálkodott a ház körül. Már esteledett, lassan el is felejtették, hogy itt is tud esni az eső. Annyi nyoma sem maradt, mint egy keresztülvonuló szellemnek.

Talán csak az ijedtég maradt meg. Jakotsu rágyújtott még egy szálra, majd eldobta, mikor észlelete, már van egy a szájában. Koncentrációja csökkent, mióta lejöttek a hegyről.

Követ el máskor is hibákat, nem arról van szó. Csak... Ne érezné magát olyan szánalmasnak. Miért csak vele szúrt ki a sors? Neki vannak ilyen gyengéi... A többiek el tudják fojtani. De legalább nem ilyen röhejesek!

Renkotsu egy idegbeteg, ha kihozzák belőle, de az egyáltalán nem szánalmas, inkább... vérszomjas. Nem ihat alkoholt, nem dohányozhat – de ezeket elkerüli, legfeljebb nem bulizik velük annyit. Úgysem olyan alkat.

Suikotsu másik énje gyógyszerekkel kezelhető. Ginkotsu önhibáján kívül az ami. Persze... Jakotsu is önhibáján kívül lett ilyen, de Ginkotsu megtanult ezzel élni! Neki nem megy...

Mukotsu még talán, aki a legközelebb áll hozzá. Hiszen ő sem tud mit kezdeni a vágyaival. Ha el akar érni valamit küzd érte, de feladja. Jakotsu nem adja fel, mégsem jut sehova!

Kyoukotsu pedig egészen más téma, neki talán nincsenek is gondolatai, gondja az evésen kívül. Bankotsu pedig... Bankotsu tökéletes.

Jakotsu az ég felé fújta a füstöt, a távolban csatangoló lámára függesztette tekintetét.

Nem tudta meddig állt ott mozdulatlanul, lámanézőben. Csak arra figyelt fel, mikor a dohányáru csikké rövidült.

A szél borzolgatta haját, megkísérelte keresztülfújni pulóverén.

Egyszer csak valami a hátának csapódott, megszorította a nyakát, ő pedig orra esett. Bukfencet tervezett rúgással egybekötve, de a valami átkulcsolta lábaival a térdeit, megakadályozva a támadó-menekülő reakciót.

Jakotsu nyögve kiemelte arcát a porból, könyökére emelkedett. Szeme sarkából felismerte a homokban fetrengő copfot.

- Az örökös meglepetések embere vagy...

- Elkaptalak. Már a torkodat is elvágtam.

- Oké, vesztettem meghaltam, csak engedj kimásznom a porból...

Bankotsu legördült barátjáról, talpra segítette és leporolta a nadrágját.

- Mit néztél annyira?

- Azt a lámát – fordult irányba Jakotsu.

- Hol?

- Ja... – körbenézett a horizonton – Akkor semmit.

- Éberebben is gondolkozhatnál – jegyezte meg Bankotsu nyújtózkodva. Csendesen figyelte a választ fogalmazgató fiút, majd mégsem várta meg:

- Hagyd már. Nem kell mindent megmagyaráznod. Lesz még jobb napod is.

Jakotsu a kék szempárba mélyedt.

- Aniki...

- Na gyere! Igazából kellenél Suikotsuhoz...

Beszaladtak a házba, befogták a vadállat orvost, aki tányérokkal, villával, merőkanállal, serpenyőfedővel dobálta, püfölte a szekrény tetejére kuporodott szakadatlanul átkozódó Kagurát. Kyoukotsu a késkészleten (azért az már veszélyes lenne Suikotsu kezében!) üldögélt az asztalnál, érzéketlenül cafrangolt egy húsdarabot.

Jakotsu az orvos egyik kezét tekerte ki, Bankotsu a másikat, kedvesen mosolyogva, nyugtató szavakat hadarva feloldalaztak vele a lépcsőn, belökték a fürdőbe. Renkotsu és Ginkotsu kipillantottak a szobából, ahol el voltak foglalva.

Suikotsu nekiesett a falnak, majd villogó szemekkel ugrott Jakotsunak, aki elhajolt az ökölcsapás elől, majd kigáncsolta a skizofrén orvost. Bankotsu ezalatt megnyitotta a csapot, majd berántotta Suikotsut a jéghideg vízsugár alá. A beteg nem egy könnyen hagyta magát, ki akart mászni, csápolt, rúgott, hörgött, még a szappant is le akarta nyeletni velük.

Bankotsu félig behasalt a vízbe, hogy lefogja az izgő-mozgó orvost, Jakotsu pedig talpával illette Suikotsu hátát, majd átvette az előrelátó Renkotsutól a nyugtatót az ajtóban. Már volt gyakorlatuk gyógyszerlenyeletésben őrültekkel, így hamar letudták a dolgot. Pár perc múlva a nagy dózis meghozta hatását, még addig támogatták ágyba Suikotsut, amíg tudott járni. Vérben forgó szeme laposakat pislogott.

Visszavonultak a fürdőbe rendet teremteni. Visszahelyezték a szappant a helyére, felitatták a vizet ronggyal, zsebkendővel, zoknival, ami akadt. Bankotsu haja csatakosan lógott arcába, levetette vízfoltos, testére tapadó pólóját és azzal folytatta a nedvfelszívást. Jakotsu a kád szélére ült, letörölgette a csempéről Suikotsu vérét, ami akkor került oda, amikor az orvos belebokszolt a falba idegességében. A műveletsor közben nyugodtan beszélgettek.

- Ha Suikotsu időnként nem kattanna meg unalmas lenne az élet... – mondta Jakotsu.

- Nélkületek lenne unalmas. Egyedül nem élvezném – sóhajtott Bankotsu.

- Lehet ezt egyedül csinálni egyáltalán? Úgy értem nem őrül bele az ember?

- De. Csoportban is, csak nem veszi észre – kuncogott a főnök – De ki mondta, hogy ez baj? Amíg jól érzed magad...

- Soha jobban – sóhajtott élvezettel Jakotsu. A padlót pacsmagoló főnökre pillantott. Sajnos nem tudott ellenállni a látványnak. A szép, finom karamellárnyalatú bőr, a formás izmok, a lágyan kockás vonalú has vonzotta a tekintetet. Jakotsu elfojtotta a nyelvére tódult szavakat és folytatta a sikálást, de nem állta meg, hogy néha lefelé ne pillantson.

Bankotsu mikor végzett felült a kádperemére barátja mellé, kicsavarta pólóját a csap fölött. Jakotsu sötéten csillogó tekintete megakadt Bankotsu arcán. A fiú orcáján egy halvány vércsík húzódott, biztosan még Suikotsu kente össze, mikor birkóztak a víz alatt. Jakotsu elkapta az állánál a főnököt, maga felé fordította. Bankotsunak csak a szemén látszott, hogy meglepődött, de az is hamar elmúlt.

Jakotsu nem váratta meg a fiút, közelhajolt, Bankotsu a fülén érezte barátja leheletét, és majdnem kiugrott a szorításból, mikor Jakotsu megnyalta az arcát. Felhevült orcája bepirosodott, torkából csak egy halk nyögés szakadt fel.

- Zárt ajtó mögött! – üvöltött Renkotsu a folyosóról. Jakotsu kikapta Ooaniki kezéből a vizes pólót és a másodfőnökhöz vágta.

- Suikotsu vére finom... – suttogta, majd nyugodtan, elégedetten kuncogva távozott a fürdőből. Bankotsu hitetlenkedve tapogatta arcát, majd megnézte a tükörben. Igen. Elpirult, a fenébe is. De ő sem tudott mást csinálni, csak vigyorogni.

* * *

Jakotsu az éjjelt többnyire álmatlanul töltötte. Az ablakban lógott, kézenállt, nyújtózott, cigizett, magazint lapozgatott, hevert, ásított, ivott, kártyázott, origamizott és még ezer mást. Gondolt szekrénye rendberakására is, de az nem pihenés, és ő most itt nyaral. Akkor viszont jól kéne éreznie magát.

Társaság kell.

Felöltözött (köntöst terített hálóingére) és mezítláb ólálkodott a folyosóra. Meg kell állapítani ki van ébren. Fülét Bankotsu ajtajára tapasztotta; kellemes szuszogás. Alszik. Renkotsunál morgó horkolást tapasztalt, Suikotsunál a kilincset feszegette meg; zárva. Mukotsu úgy alszik, mint a bunda, hozzá benézett. A törpe gombócként hevert az ágy közepén, a takaró tetején, kezével hasán, nyitott szájjal szunyókált. Kyoukotsu szobájából nyammogás szűrődött ki. Ezt kihagyja, ha lehet. Ami gyanús lett; Ginkotsu ajtaja résnyire nyitva volt, de fénycsík nem szűrődött ki. Jakotsu sarkával tolta be az ajtót, bekukkantott. Üres. Felvont szemöldökkel indult a konyhába. Ginkotsu nem éjjeli evős...

Nem talált az alsó szinten se senkit, de ha már a konyhánál járt magához vett egy üveget. A konyhaasztal előtt a falat bámulva, egyik kezében itallal, a másikkal állát masszírozva gondolkozott. Lábfejeit felválta simogatta meg másik talpával felmelegítés céljából.

Pár perc után kinézett az udvarra, de nem ment ki mezítláb. A kocsi megvan. Kérdőjelek pattogtak ki a fejéből, ahogy lábujjhegyen – a specialitása! – végigjárta a házat. A fürdőbe is bepillantott a kulcslyukon.

Hm. Vagy benn van valakinél... Hopp, egy helyet még nem nézett! A legkevésbé valószínű, dehát...

A folyosó végén volt a lépcső a padlásra. A csapóajtó nyitva volt, amennyire a sötéthez hozzászokott szempár látta, de a lépcső... Biztosan fel van húzva. Hogy jut fel..? Ugyan, ez nem lehet neki probléma!

Jakotsu hátrált egy kicsit, majd rövid nekifutásból ugrott, ujjbegyei épp csak elérték a csapóajtó szélét. Megkapaszkodott, bár úgy érezte leszakadnak az ujjai.

Az ilyen manővereknél több kulcsfontosságú részletet is figyelembe kell venni. Nem nyomot hagyni – ezért nem használ sem széket vagy hasonlót. Nem zajt csapni – ezért kell elsőre sikerülnie, ha visszaesik felébreszthet valakit. Tudni merre nyílik a csapóajtó, ha rossz felén akar megkapaszkodni elveszett ember. Nem feltűnést kelteni. Jó kondícióban próbálkozni.

Az utóbbi ponton bukhatott volna meg leginkább, ha képességeit nézzük, de ez sem jelentett különösebb gondot. Lábával elérte a falat, így tudott segíteni súlyán. Először csak felkönyökölt, körbepillantott, majd felmászott guggoló pózba. Görnyedve állt fel, és olyan helyre sétált, ahol már kihúzhatta magát.

Hamarosan megpillantotta Ginkotsut. A fémember a hatalmas ablakok alatt feküdt egy távcsővel. Jakotsu kamatoztatva gyakorlatát odaosont laposkúszásban, lehevert társa mellé, aki ebből semmit sem vett észre.

Jakotsu egy darabig figyelte a csillagokat. Időnként jobb társaságban lenni, mégha nem is szólsz semmit.

De ő nem bírta ki.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy ez az éjszakai programod...

Ginkotsu lecsapta a távcsövet és megkísérelt felugrani, de alkata nem engedte, különben is felismerte a fiút.

- Ezt ne csináld...

Jakotsu kuncogással felelt.

- Elkérhetem a távcsövet?

Megkapta.

- Mit néztél?

- A csillagokat.

- Honnan van ilyen távcsöved?

- Kaptam. Renkotsutól.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy érdekelnek a csillagok...

- Szeretem őket.

Ginkotsu nem fejtegette tovább, de Jakotsu értette a miértet. Ki ne szeretné a csillagokat? Sokat lehet rajtuk gondolkozni és még szépek is.

A csodás, tiszta, kék égbolt lenyűgözte a fiút. Visszaszolgáltatta Ginkotsunak a szerkentyűt, aki azonban kioktatta Jakotsut a használat mikéntjéről. A srác nem állt ellen, hiszen társaságra vágyott, de hamar ezt is elfelejtette. Átbeszélgették az éjjelt Ginkotsuval, a csillagokat figyelték, távcsővel, vagy anélkül.

A reggelre Jakotsu ráébredt; ahogy neki szüksége van másokra, talán másoknak is szüksége lehet néha rá. Furcsa – hogy valakinek pont ő kelljen. De Ginkotsu arcán mikor hajnalban lemásztak a létrán, az a kifejezés nem jelenthetett mást. Igaz, nem tud mosolyogni, a fém nem elég hajlékony, de a szeme...

Jakotsu öt körül bújt ágyba, elégedetten. Takarója csücskével a szájában aludt el.

* * *

A kocsi vadul zötykölődött úttalan utakon, homok, por szállt mögötte, kavicsok repkedtek, ütköztek pattanó hanggal az alváznak. Gyomok, száraz kórók hajoltak meg a technika alatt, madarak vitorláztak fel a sziklák közül. Időnként még prémes kisállatok, vagy gyors gyíkok is elszáguldottak a kerekek előtt, mindannyiszor szerencsésen.

Suikotsu, a banda kedvenc sofőrje mindig vigyázott a környezetre, soha nem ütött volna el egyetlen hangyát sem – ha épp nem habzott a szája, vagy nem vágyott vérre. Ezt elkerülendő ült mellette Mukotsu, övébe tűzve az injekciós tű, övtáskájában fiolák.

A többiek hátul helyezkedtek el. Bankotsu láthatóan nem bírt magával, de csak gyakorlott szeműek ismerték ezt fel, különben nyugodtnak és elégedettnek tűnt. Ujjaival észrevétlenül malmozott, lábujjaival dobolt cipőjében, ide-oda helyezgette testsúlyát. És aki le tudta volna vezetni az energiáit az békésen szunyókált a hátsó hármasülésen, fejével Kyoukotsu ölében.

A nagydarab ember egyszerre nyammogott egy egész csomag ropin zacskóstól, de próbálta nem elsietni, tudván, ez az utolsó csomag, és ő nem szereti a sótlant. Az üres eget bámulta félig lehunyt szemhéjak mögül, fél kezével szórakozottan babrálta az ölében szuszogó Jakotsu haját.

Jakotsu egyik lába lelógott az ülésekről, szája kissé elnyílt. Pólója felcsúszott, lapos hasa kilátszott. Lassan vette a levegőt, nem horkolt, de feltűnően szuszogott.

Az idő morcogott, borult, sötétlett, a Nap hátat fordított. Úgy tűnik kifogták nyaralni azt az egy hetet ezen a vidéken, amikor nincs hőség és szárazság. De legalább biztosak lehetnek benne, ha legközelebb véletlen ideveti őket a sors, akkor nem fog esni.

A régről emlékezetes tó felé tartottak, ami mellett annak idején paintballozni tanultak. Csak most nem hullát szállítottak a hátsó ülésen, hanem vitorlást a tetőn, meg búvárfelszerelést.

A hosszú út miatt nem egy napra jöttek, így sátrat is készítettek, Mukotsu mellett ült az ülésen, lába alatt hálózsákok, négy darab. Csak a biztonság kedvéért hozták őket, mert ilyen szemét idő ígérkezett. Különben biztosan a vadon ölén alszanak.

Még két óra, és az ügyes Suikotsu Mukotsu béna navigálásával célba juttatta őket. Filmes farolással parkoltak le, csúszott a tolóajtó, és sorban előpattogtak a tagok. Kyoukotsu mozgolódása felébresztette Jakotsut, aki a földre fordult félálomban, de sikeres bukfenccel úszta meg a gerinctörést. Felszabadultan, hogy végre kiszállhattak a kocsiból, megmozgathatták a tagjaikat, beszélgetve, tréfálkozva láttak dologhoz. Sátrat vertek, vitorlásokat szereltek össze – kettő is volt nekik – tűznekvalót szedtek, kinézték a tökéletes őrhelyeket, felderítették a terepet.

Neki is vetkőztek jó néhányan, hiszen a borult ég nemcsak, hogy esőt nem jelent feltétlen ezen a vidéken, de hideget sem. Száraz, meleg levegő ülte meg a langyos tó légkörét.

A kis tó mellett sziklafal magasodott, dombvidék kezdődött oldalánál. Több zöld növény telepedett meg erre, még egy rókát is látni véltek. Itt már élet is van. Furcsa módon, most mind erre vágytak. Azért szoktak ide, a sivatagba járni „nyaralni", mert itt szinte senki nem volt, élettelen és kihalt minden, csak ők vannak. Semmi nem zavarja őket, egymással foglalkozhatnak.

Bankotsu összeszerelte a vitorlást, és vízre dobta. Jakotsu őt figyelte feltűrt nadrágszárral pocsolva a vizet egy sziklán ülve. Suikotsu épp egy plédet rázott ki, amit a koszos csomagtartóból vadászott elő, de megállt a mozdulat közepén, hogy megnézhesse a főnök produkcióját. Bankotsu észrevette az orvost, és intett neki:

- Nézheted az órádat, meddig bírom anélkül, hogy vizes lennék!

A partról lépett a deszkára, mindenféle egyensúlyi probléma nélkül lehajolt, felhúzta a vizes vitorlát, amibe azonnal belekapott a szél.

Jakotsu fekete szemeit a főnök alacsony figurájára szegezte. Ha nem ismeri a fiút, azt mondja esélye sincs a vitorlával és a széllel szemben.

Bankotsu erőszakosan mindig arra fordította a vitorlát amerre neki tetszett; uralta a deszkát. Mindig arra a lábára helyezte egyensúlyát, amelyikre kellett. Mivel víz volt kilátásba helyezve levetkőzött kezdés előtt, csak fürdőgatyát viselt, így jól látható volt minden apró fordulata, mozdulata, izomrándulása. Copfja szinkronban mozdult vele.

Suikotsu, mikor képes volt levenni a szemét Ooanikiről Jakotsura pillantott. A fiú megfeledkezett a légzésről, úgy belemerült a figyelmes szemlélésbe, nehogy elmulasszon egy pillanatot is. Az orvos kuncogva dobta a plédet a sátorba.

Renkotsu a kaját rendezgette, miközben odavetett egy rövid, epés megjegyzést:

- Miszter Tökéletesség...

A társaság hamar berendezkedett, az este is hamar eljött. Vitorlázgattak, napoztak, szívták a friss levegőt. Úsztak, kavicsot gyűjtöttek, sáskát vadásztak, távcsöveztek, sziklát másztak.

Kihúzták az őrködés sorrendjét fűszálakkal. Bankotsu ugyanúgy vett részt ebben is, mint bármi másban. Nem kamatoztatta főnöki előjogait, amik ebben a bandában szinte nem is léteztek.

A lassú szürkületben Ginkotsu a domboldalba ült, és távcsövével a távolba révedt, a horizontot kémlelte némán. Renkotsu mellette dúdolgatott, nyársakat faragott bicskájával.

Suikotsu a frissen izzított tüzet piszkálta Jakotsu társaságában, elmélyedve beszélgettek valamiről. Bankotsu Kyoukotsu vállán állt, és egy fa tetején matatott valamit. Mukotsu a kaját készítette elő. Vadászhattak is volna, de errefelé ritka az állat, nem kéne még jobban ritkítani, és különben is nehéz elfogni. Egyszerűbb - és finomabb - a konzerv, nemdebár.

Bankotsu hamarosan lemászott barátja válláról és a tűztől nem messze leheveredett a földes fűbe. Háttal a fénynek, a mozdulatlan tükrű tavat figyelte. A horizonton felpislákolt az első csillag.

Látva, hogy milyen békés most a bandája a hétköznapokhoz képest örült, hogy idén is szerét tudták ejteni az argentin nyaralásnak. Évközben a tagok kivétel nélkül mind morózusabb kedvükben voltak, mint itt valaha.

Meg kell jegyezni, Bankotsu tudatában volt, hogy egy-két kivétellel a tagok egyáltalán nem kedvelik egymást. Aki csak a nyaraláskor találkozik velük, hamis képet kap a Shichinintairól.

Nem szeretik ezek itt egymást. Egy dolog tartja őket össze, azon kívül, hogy nincs hová menniük; ez pedig a főnök személye. Aki tudatában van fontosságának.

Azért vannak itt még érzelmek. Ginkotsu és Renkotsu szemmel láthatóan kötődnek egymáshoz, bár ritkán szólalnak meg. Suikotsu őt, a főnököt kedveli, mintegy gondját viseli. Jakotsu pedig a legegyértelműbb mindannyiuk között. Ő kötődik a legjobban a kisfőnökhöz, és ő pusztulna bele elsőként, ha meg kéne válnia tőle. Bankotsu elmosolyodott.

Egy félórás pihengetés után, mikor már a sötétség uralta a vidéket a főnök felkaptatott a domb tetejére, a sziklafal szélére ült, a tó fölé. A szél vadul suhogott itt magasan.

Jól látta bandáját a tűz körül ülni, ketten hiányoztak csak. Az egyik Ginkotsu, aki még mindig az eget figyeli a távcsővel, a másik pedig... Hm, de hát mindenki ott ül... Ja, a másik ő maga.

Hamarosan egy vékony, rugalmasan közlekedő alak feltápászkodott a tűz mellől, és a sötétségbe veszett. Kis idő múlva visszatért jelenteni, majd megint eltűnt. Bankotsu nem lepődött meg, mikor megzördült a bokor mögötte.

- Vártalak.

- Láttál?

- Igen. Meg hallottalak is.

- Nem arra mentem ki, hogy ne vegyél észre...

Jakotsu leült a főnök mellé lábat lógatni. A szél ellenére a meleg izzasztotta őket. Hátukon izzadságcseppek csorogtak, Arcukat törölgették. Mindketten csak egy sortot viseltek.

- Jakotsu...

Nincs válasz. A tekintetek figyeltek.

- Add ide a késed.

Jakotsu gondolkodott egy kicsit, majd rövid piszmogás után átnyújtotta a behajtható pengéjű, fekete nyelű fegyvert, az egyik kedvencét. Nem értette a dolgot.

Bankotsu ledobta maga mellé a kést, messze jogos tulajdonosától (aki szintén úgy lopta valahol).

- Most felelj... Mitől félsz?

Jakotsu, mivel nem értette a kés dolgot, külön választotta a kérdéstől. Elgondolkodott.

- Jelenleg a banda jelenti nekem a biztonságot. Az otthont, amim sosem volt. A bandát pedig te tartod egyben. Nem akarok megint sehová sem tartozni. Na meg... Te úgy külön is hiányoznál.

A bársonyég puhán borult föléjük, csillagok süppedtek békésen ágyukba. A levegő hűvöse nyomtalanul eltűnt, simogatta őket a szellő. Jakotsu Bankotsu szemébe mélyedt. A sötétkék írisz szebben csillogott most a lágy holdfényben, mint bármi a világon.

A hold előtt vékony felhőréteg kavargott, ezüstös fodrokat varázsolva az anyagtalanságba. Az ezüst égitest lámpaként világította be hatalmas, kör alakú udvarát. Meglendült a szél, feldobta a fiúk haját, Bankotsu copfja válla fölött előre lebbent.

- Nyál – vigyorgott a fiú. Jakotsu vállat vont.

- Nem tehetek róla – ő is mosolygott – A véremben van.

Bankotsu felkapott egy követ és a tó közepére hajította. A tüzet körülülő bandatagok felkapták fejüket a halk _poccs_ neszre. Ginkotsu is leeresztette egy kicsit a távcsövet.

- Örülök.

- Minek kellett ehhez a kés?... Vagy az még most jön?

- Mindig van nálad egy kés. Csak azt akartam, hogy egyszer te is fegyvertelenül ülj mellettem. Kíváncsi voltam, hogy tartasz-e tőlem, akár egy kicsit. Azt akartam, hogy akkor kényelmetlenül érezd magad, kiszolgáltatva. Mert akkor meg is érdemled, hogy úgy érezz. Azt jelentené, hogy nem bízol bennem.

Bankotsu, eddig a vizet kémlelte, most Jakotsura nézett, mert a fiú valamivel játszadozott. Meg ne próbálja, hogy nem figyel...

Jakotsu egy kulcstartóra erősített, csukott bicskát pörgetett az ujján.

Bankotsu felnevetett.

- Legközelebb motozz meg. Akkor se garantált a siker – mosolygott Jakotsu. Odahajolt Bankotsuhoz, aki mozdulatlanná dermedt, de engedelmesen odatartotta orcáját. Jakotsu forró puszit lehelt rá, majd ledobta a bicskát.

- Most már tényleg nincs nálam semmi az égvilágon, ami fegyverszámba megy. Legfeljebb egy nadrágom van. Ha szeretnéd attól is megválok...

Bankotsu bólint magában. Ez a jól ismert Jakotsu. A megnyilvánulás egyenlő volt számára egy _igen, bízom benned_ kijelentéssel. Aki becsüli az életét, az nem packázik a Shichinintai főnökével, és nem tesz neki ajánlatokat. Bankotsu eltolta a fiút és felkelt. Jókedvűen megsimogatta a fejét.

- Ezt ne most...

* * *

Sötétkék ... kocsi repült, szinte nem is a homokos porban, hanem felette. A lehúzott ablakból ütemes zene vetődött a környezetre, napozó gyíkok menekültek kavicsotthonaikba, keselyűk emelgették súlyos szárnyukat, hogy készenlétből távozhassanak, ha úgy adódik.

Az elsötétített ablakok mögött béke honolt.

Feltűntek a házak, a civilizáció halvány foltja a magas kaktuszok és sziklahegyek közt. A sofőr rátaposott a gázra. Az autó motorja, mint egy csorda felbuzdult láma bőgött – biztosan nem szabvány.

A legközelebbi házban a hangra Renkotsu kikelt bevetett ágyából, aminek csak a tetejére huppant rá előző este. Lesétált a lépcsőn (feltűnően békében tudta ezt megtenni; semmi huzat, semmi dühöngő őrült, semmi káromkodó nőszemély), benézett a konyhába. Az asztalnál poharakkal és befőtteskupakkal gombfocizó fiúk közül Jakotsu épp akkor nézett ki az ablakon, mi lehet a zaj, Bankotsu épp lőtt egy gólt, Suikotsu pedig elkapta a _labdát_ – egy kést szúrt bele.

Jakotsu csillogó szemekkel fordult vissza, a kezében tartott poharat és villát Renkotsu kezében nyomta, és dicsőséges hangon kiáltotta futtában:

- Szóljatok Kagurának!!!

Suikotsu elővett egy kérdőívet a fiókból és az asztalra helyezte. Bankotsu csak azért is belőtte a gólját, majd az ablakhoz lépett. Félrehúzva a csipkefüggönyt tanúja volt a mesébe illő érkezésnek. A zene még a téglafalon át is hallatszott, a Shichinintai tiszteletére szólt; Hollywood Undead – No. 5.

A sötétkék kocsi fenomenális sebességből fékezett le, por spriccelt szét, és képezett felhőt a kerekek mögött, még a teljes megállás előtt kicsapódott az ajtó. A kilépő sofőr hullámos fekete haja meglendült, fekete kesztyűbe bújtatott ujjai megszabadították villogó tekintetét a sötét napszemüvegtől. Hanyag mozdulattal intett a ház felé, tudva, hogy mindenki őt figyeli, vagy az ajtóból, vagy az ablakból, vagy a kerítés tetejéről – ahonnan Jakotsu terített a lapos tájra füttyszót, hosszút és éleset két ujja segítségével, majd lelkesen odakiáltotta a vendégnek:

- Mucho gusto Señor Naraku!

* * *

Naraku a konyhaasztalnál ült keze ügyében egy pohár Shouki márkájú szilvapálinkával. Mellette Kagura ácsingózott egyik lábáról a másikra, ujjai közt tollat dobálgatott idegesen, várva, Naraku mikor vedli le makulátlan üzletember jellemét és nyúl be szoknyája alá. A kérdőív mellett az asztalon Jakotsu lóbálta lábait, terpeszben ült, a lábai közti széken Renkotsu ült egyenesre kihúzott háttal, karbafont kézzel és keresztbetett lábakkal. Bankotsu az ő székének támlájára támaszkodott, mellette Mukotsu röhigcsélt Naraku válaszain. Suikotsu a kocsi hatalmas csomagtartójában érkezett kajahalmokat dobálta a spájzba, mögötte Ginkotsu szobrozott az ablak előtt. Kyoukotsu az ajtóban állt – annyira nem nagy ez a konyha – és egy kiengedetlen mireliten rágódott.

- Neve? – olvasta Kagura a papírról. Hangjában egy bizonyos fokú megadás érződött, de a zsörtölődés nagyobb súllyal volt jelen.

- Naraku Morikawa.

Kagura lefirkantotta.

- Állandó lakhelye?

- A kastélyomban. – emelte fel orrát a férfi. Hosszú fekete hajában minden egyes hullám rugózott egyet. Jakotsu kuncogva megpödörte egyik tincsét.

- Anyja neve?

- Nincs.

- Szép név.

- Pofa be Jakotsu.

- Ha ilyen fáradt vagy Renkotsu no Aniki, akkor miért nem fekszel vissza aludni?

- Cssst, hagyjátok Narakut érvényesülni! – intette le őket Mukotsu.

- Foglalkozása?

- Keresztapa főállásban.

- Családi állapota... Ne is mondd, ere már tudom a választ. – Kagura hanyagul írta: _Nőtlen, egyedül élő, egyetlen lánya több száz kilométerre menekült tőle._

- Pompás, fantasztikus! – csapta össze tenyerét Naraku – Honnan tudtad?

- Minden évben ezt írod... – Kagura idén már meg sem említette, hogy van különbség a menekülni és küldeni igék közt – Kedvenc színe?

- A fehér.

- Fehér? – döbbent meg Mukotsu.

- Valami probléma van vele? – Naraku olyan tekintettel nézte a pöttöm férfit, mintha egy különösen undorító rovart talált volna a levesében. Mukotsu nem látszott ezt észrevenni.

- A fehér a tisztaság, az ártatlanság és hasonlók színe, nem? Te...

- És ha az, akkor mi van? – szakította félbe sznob hangsúllyal Naraku. Renkotsu sóhajtott egy nehezet, Jakotsu pedig felnevetett. Kagura mielőbb végezni akarván folytatta:

- Szeszes italt fogyaszt?

- Sose – Naraku kiitta az utolsó korty pálinkát.

- Nemzetisége?

- Francia.

- Tavaly még argentin voltál... – bökte ki Bankotsu.

- Azelőtt meg brazil. – tette hozzá Suikotsu.

- A múlt hónapban meg chilei. – egészítette ki a sort Renkotsu, csak a pontosság kedvéért.

- Akkor most mit írjak? – toppantott Kagura.

- Természetesen, amit én mondtam. – Naraku megragadta Kagura kezét és segített neki írni. Kagura, ahogy látta mire vezényli a férfi a kezét felnyikkant, és elvörösödött. A közel állók látták és vigyorogtak a felszólításon.

- Keresete... – suttogta Kagura remegve az elfojtott dühtől, amint Naraku elengedte.

- Minimálbér – szipogott Naraku. Ginkotsu felhördült az ablaknál.

- A számok jönnek...

- Ugord át. Esetleg írd be a személyi számhoz, hogy nem létezek.

- Öhm... Akkor tehát... Egyéni kívánsága? – Kagura már félt megkérdezni. Naraku csettintett.

- Egy szolga. Aki minden kívánságomat teljesíti.

A férfi körbenézett, tekintete megállapodott a vigyorgó Jakotsun és a félmosolyával bájos Bankotsun. Mind a hét bandatag egyszerre jelentette ki megelőzendő a bajt:

- Mi itt vendégek vagyunk!

- Akkor hát... Kénytelen leszek beérni veled, ugye, Kagura? – a nő felpofozta Narakut és kiviharzott a konyhából majdnem kiverve Kyoukotsu fogai körül a mirelitet, aminek már csak a fele volt meg, a férfi lábai előtt pedig tócsa gyűlt össze a felolvadt vízből. Naraku örömittasan kiáltott a nő után:

- És nincs több üres szoba se ugye? Kettőre ágyazz nálad!

Vérmes ajtócsapódás hallatszott az emeletről.

* * *

Jakotsu visszavonult szobájába egy doboz cigarettáért. Óvatosan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Lekapta a polcról a gyűrött dobozt és a kitárt ablakba telepedett. Az első szippantás után lerúgta cipőjét az udvarba. Tompa puffanással landolt a pár a kerítés mellett.

A sárga-szürke táj kékült – az ég tisztult, de a sziklák fakó színtelensége mintha homályba burkolta volna a vidéket. Jakotsu úgy érezte, mintha a cigaretta füstjén át nézné a világot.

Két kezét lerakta maga mellé, szemeit becsukta, hogy ne is lásson. A gyenge szellő száraz, mozdulatlan levegőtömeget mozdított lassan arrébb.

Az ajtón át behallatszott Naraku és Renkotsu rendezkedése. Naraku két hatalmas hangfalat és egy erősítőt is hozott (mi be nem fér abba a kocsiba), azokkal küszködtek. Ha üzembe helyezik őket garantáltan kivívják a helyiek haragját – de ez a kilátás egyiküket sem érdekelte különösebben.

Narakut a banda minden tagja kedvelte valamilyen oknál fogva, de nem akadt kettő, aki ugyanazért tette volna. Naraku mintha csak pont hét oldalt fejlesztett volna ki, hogy mindannyiukat magához köthesse. Renkotsu azt kedvelte benne, hogy imádta nagyzolást, így minden technikai újítást azonnal beszerzett, amiket aztán kiszolgáltatott Renkotsu kénye-kedvére.

Naraku már egy napja itt volt, de semmi lényeges nem változott. Már-már olyan volt, mint a banda egy tagja, nem tekintették kívülállónak. Még Ooaniki sem ellenségeskedett vele, pedig ő aztán védte a bandáját; de Naraku nem jelenthetett veszélyt a pozíciójára.

Jakotsu hanyagul leejtette az elhalálozott cigit és visszamászott szobájába. Egyenként kiszórta ruháit polcairól az ágyra, majd amikor ott már nem volt hely, nyugodt lelkiismerettel a földre. Kényszeredetten választott, mert szokás szerint nem akadt megfelelő.

Nem volt kedve visszapakolni, úgy hagyta a szobát, ahogy volt. Kivonult a fürdőbe. Mielőtt átlépte a küszöböt füttyentést hallott a háta mögül. Suikotsu nevetett rá, sőt még kacsintott is, majd eltűnt szobájában. Jakotsu nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot. De úgyis a tükörhöz indult, majd kitalálja.

A tükör is csak akkor segített, mikor hátulról is látta magát. Mezítláb volt, fekete sztreccsnadrágot viselt, szintén fekete fűzővel, amit apró, ezüstszínű varrások díszítettek. Egyik kedvenc darabja volt ez a felső (jó drága), nehéz is volt elemelni.

Suikotsu füttye a fenekének kellett, hogy szóljon. Jakotsu kénytelen kelletlen elvigyorodott; néha még a bandatagok is észreveszik, hogy ő még fiatal.

Vajon mi lenne az eredmény, ha Bankotsura adna egy ilyen nadrágot...?

Visszagaloppozott a szobájába, előkereste a sminkkészletet, kihalászta a modellfestéket a neszesszerből, és levonult a lépcsőn. Mukotsu szembejött vele.

- De kicsípted magad!

- Olyan kedvem volt – vont vállat a fiú. Mukotsu végignézett rajta és nem akaródzott neki átengedni a fiút – ha már így alakult Jakotsu körbefordult, hogy a férfi mindenhol megszemlélhesse.

- Úgy nézel ki, mint aki diszkózni készül, höhöhö... Nagyon szexi!

- Tényleg az lehet, mert te vagy ma a második, aki észreveszi. – Jakotsu ujjaival mutatta.

- Régen láttalak már így.

- Túl sok munka, kevés lazítás.

- Höhöhö... Nem mintha te nem szakítanál egy kis időt mindig a lazításra.

Jakotsu rámosolygott a férfire, aki végre átengedte. Jakotsu kisétált a városszéli – vagy inkább tanyaszéli padhoz, amit időtlen idők óta csak Bankotsu használt, azt is csak reggelente jelzőkőnek, hogy meddig kell még futnia.

Elhelyezkedett rajta és nekiállt a modellfestékkel játszadozni. Dúdolgatott magában, motyogott. Itt senki nem zavarta. Egy jó óra elteltével, mikor a narancs nap végigfröcskölte élénk színét az égen, és elnyújtotta az árnyékokat háromszorosukra, befejezte a pingálást.

Bal karján egy fekete, ezüstösen csillogó kígyó tekeredett le, feje Jakotsu kézhátán helyezkedett el. Nagy rutinnal rendelkezett, sokszor festette már meg az állatot, ha bulizni ment – és mivel bulizni egyedül járt semelyik közelebbi ismerőse nem találkozott még az állattal.

Visszaszaladt a házba – futhatnékja előtört belőle. Ezt a napot nagyjából egyedül töltötte, mert néha olyat is szokott. De most aztán társaságra vágyott. Mikor visszaért, épp csak ki tudta venni a határban távolodó kocsi sziluettjét.

Benyitott Kagurához.

- Mit akarsz? Hogy nézel ki?! Aki még itthon van, az a konyhában zabál...

Jakotsunak ennyi elég is volt. Leszaladt a konyhába. Renkotsu ült az asztalnál egy tál rágcsálnivalóval, Mukotsu pedig épp valami koktélt készült összeönteni. Jakotsu még időben felismerte, hogy a bal oldali pohár tartalma iható. Kikapta a férfi kezéből, és gyorsan felhajtotta, majd rászólt Mukotsura:

- Ne tedd tökre!

Renkotsu tálja koppant az asztalon.

- Mi van rajtad? – érdeklődte meg halkan, de jelentőségteljesen.

- Nem értelek – nézett végig magán a fiú – Még nem is vagyok kisminkelve!

- Ne is legyél – temette kezébe arcát a kopasz férfi.

- A többiek... – fogott bele Mukotsu, de Jakotsu a szájára tapasztotta a kezét, majd megsimogatta a buksiját.

- Kitaláltam. Naraku lemondhat a kocsijáról! Különben meg, Mucchan, pakolj! Az összes plédet is, mert nem jövünk haza.

- Fent leszek... – sóhajtotta Renkotsu.

- Ne is álmodj róla! – kiáltott rá Jakotsu, úgy, hogy Renkotsu összerezzent, és emiatt igen dühösen meredt a fiúra – Velünk jössz! Ez egy banda, emlékszel? Öltözz, vagy ha nem, így rángatlak el! – Renkotsu csak egy alsónadrágot viselt.

- Bánom is én... – vont vállat a férfi. Jakotsu úgysem viszi sehova.

És mégis pár perc elteltével Renkotsu Jakotsu mellett ült Naraku elegáns formájú, furcsamód belülről tágasabb kocsijában. Mukotsu mögöttük egy nagy rakás pléddel, meg egy karton piával.

Jakotsu úgy indított, hogy Renkotsu majdnem bevágta a fejét a szélvédőbe, és komolyan elgondolkozott rajta, hogy lehet, hogy érdemes lenne becsatolni a biztonsági övet. Jakotsu levetette csizmáját, amit sebtében húzott fel, mikor festeni indult, hátradobta Mukotsu mellé, majd lehúzta az összes ablakot, felcsavarta a hangerőt a rádión, és berakta az első CD-t, ami a kezébe akadt. Mikor már a motorzajt sem hallotta a zenétől boldog volt. Nekiállt sminkelni a visszapillantó tükörben. Közben néha vetett egy pillantást az iránytűre. Pontosan tudta hová kell menni.

Renkotsu két éve még ájuldozott volna, ha látja, hogy vezet Jakotsu (ezt még a város közepén is megcsinálta – hangos zene, mezítláb, sminkelés).

Mukotsu hátul elfeküdt, bámult ki az ablakon a sötétedő égre, és élvezte a zenét. Ilyenkor fiatalnak és felszabadultnak érezte magát – mint amilyen sose volt.

Renkotsu megkopogtatta Jakotsu vállát, majd mikor a fiú kérdőn ránézett, de nem halkította le a zenét, elmutogatta mondandóját félig némajelekkel félig a bandában használt akció jelek segítségével:

- Ooaniki megmondta, hogy ezt fogod csinálni. Klassz a kígyód.

Jakotsu arcon puszilta feljebbvalóját, és még jobban beletaposott a gázba, hogy utolérjék a kisbuszt, mielőtt azok megérkeznek. Vajon ki vezet? Ha Suikotsu, akkor simán beéri őket – szuper ez a kocsi! Ha Naraku, akkor sincs gond, mert a kisbusznak korlátai vannak.

Olyan hajmeresztő sebességgel hasították a sziklás, göröngyös tájat, hogy akár egyetlen nagyobb kő örökre megálljt parancsolhatott volna nekik – de Jakotsuval a szerencse forgandó; mindig jó felére forgandó.

A sötétség spalettája felhúzódott föléjük. Mintegy az időben utazva, mégis egy helyben állva száguldottak az unalomig egyhangú, sziklás, hegyes, kaktuszos sivatagban. Sorban suhantak el mellettük a lényegtelen tereptárgyak; száraz gizgazok, kavicsok, néhány élőlény nyomai. A sötét eget nézték, a virító csillagok mintáit, a horizonton az apró rózsaszín csíkot. Kényelmetlenül zötykölődtek a dimbes-dombos, szinte hullámzó talajon a kocsival – mégha szokták is átkozni az úti viszontagságokat, a megszokásuk és rendszerességük megnyugvást, bizalmat és mosolyt ébresztett bennük.

Jakotsu egyszerre kémlelő pillantásokkal figyelte a környéket, rápillantott az iránytűre majd hirtelen megrántotta a kormányt és egy éles balkanyar után még jobban begyorsított. Renkotsu odahajolt, hogy meglesse a sebesség számát. Visszadőlt a helyére és megpróbált másra gondolni.

Pár perc után a férfi lehalkította a zenét, mert már dübörgött a feje. Jakotsu méltatlankodva próbálta visszacsavarni, de főnöke lefogta a kezét. Mukotsu felpattant, és a két ülés közt mutatott előre.

- Ide jöttünk, nemde? Áll a bál, höhöhö...

Jakotsu visszatekerte a hangerőt Renkotsu nagy sóhajára. A figyelem a hevenyészett táborban rájuk irányult. Egy apró koppanást hallottak, nem is, inkább éreztek az autó elején. Az egyik figura előttük a táborban ijedten ráugrott a másikra. Jakotsu felnevetett.

A kocsi kifarolt. Mukotsu kicsapta az ajtót és egy üveg szakéval integetve kiabálta mialatt Renkotsu kiharcolta a zene kikapcsolását:

- Így fogadjátok a piát, srácok?!

Ez Bankotsunak szólt, aki Kyoukotsu nyakába menekült a kocsija miatt hisztiző Naraku elől. Bankotsu meglengette kezében a pisztolyt, majd becélozta Mukotsut és előtt a feje fölött. Az alacsony férfi kuncogó röhögéssel csámpázott Kyoukotsuhoz, hogy az feladja a piát főnökének.

Bankotsu jól meghúzta az üveget, majd végignézett magas posztjából bandáján. Kyoukotsu alatta álldogált békésen, fél kézzel főnöke bal térdén, aki gyerek módjára ült a nyakában, másik kezével hanyagul intett Ginkotsunak egy torz vigyor kíséretében, aki vágyakozva figyelte a csillagokat, majd odasétált Renkotsunak segíteni, aki sóhajtva szórta a plédeket és a piát a földre. Mukotsu beült a kocsiba, hogy a másik mellé parkoljon vele, Jakotsu ugyanis már régen farokcsóválva lelkesedett Narakuvel a hatalmas hangszórók iránt. Szinte sivítozott az örömtől, Naraku karját tépkedte és a nyakába ugrándozott. Suikotsu megpróbált vele szót váltani, de nem jött össze, ezért inkább megostromolta a szakékészletet és emelkedett hangulatba rázva felettesét koccintott Renkotsuval.

Naraku beindította a magnóra kötött hangfalakat. A maximumot hozták ki belőle – Renkotsu már bánta, hogy Naraku kérésére megbütykölte a masinát. Mukotsu benyomta a vészvillogó gombját, ez volt a diszkófény. Jakotsu elkapta a kacéran álló Naraku karját és magával ragadta táncolni.

Bankotsu egy szaltóval landolt a porban. Felkapott egy újabb üveget és felmászott a kisbusz tetejére. Ismét a szemlélődő szerepét kívánta betölteni. Tudta, hogy úgysem teheti meg sokáig.

Nézte az eget. A zene betöltötte a világot, Bankotsu szinte elhitte, hogy ezt az egész világ hallja, olyan hangos. Utoljára akkor érzett hasonlót, mikor egy egész világon híres újságba került be a fantomképük. Mindenki ezt olvassa. Mindenki látja. _Mindenki_ _tudja_. Jóleső érzéssel töltötte most is el. Ez volt a vágya. Feltűnési viszketegség? Izgágaság? Mit bánta ő. Neki ez kellett, és a bandája segítette ebben – és örült, hogy ő legalább tudja, mi kell neki a jó érzésekhez.

Nézte a táncoló párt. A villogó narancs fényben töredezettnek tűnt a mozgásuk; hol eltűntek a sötétben, hol megjelentek. Ők ketten aztán tudják magukat elengedni. Ehhez a táncot használják közvetítőnek. Bár Narakube nem látott annyira bele. Jakotsu szeretett táncolni, ezt jól tudta Bankotsu. Ő pedig szerette nézni. Addig nem csatlakozott, amíg kellőképp le nem itta magát. Hiába, ez nem megy mindenkinek, vont vállat. Jakotsu karján a kígyó, mintha külön életet folytatna megelevenedett, csillogó feketeségében a fiú szemeire emlékeztetett – azok sziporkáznak ilyen alattomosan, kaján örömmel. Jakotsu most egy fekete árnyéknak tűnt csupán, aki túlságosan is valóságos. Bankotsu tekintete Narakure siklott és felnevetett a gondolatra, hogy Jakotsu mit látna Narakuben, ha itt ülne most mellette. Nem is kellett, hogy itt legyen, így is tudta, mit mondana. Azt az örvénylő, fekete kavalkád hajrengetegét, a néha-néha felvillanó, égető szemeit, tudatos, tekintetet csábító, elbájoló mozgását így fejezte volna ki: Hú, de megdugnám!

A főnök kiitta az üveget és hanyatt dőlt. Egyik kezét felemelte, ujjait táncoltatta a zene ritmusára, felhúzott lábaival verte a taktust. Pörgött körülötte az ég, majdnem leszédült biztos fekvéséből az autó tetejéről. Már ő is rájött, hogy sikerült becsípnie.

De még észlelte, mikor Jakotsu egy fél óra múlva, elfáradva az ugrabugra táncban Narakuvel, felmászott hozzá. Breaking Benjamintől szólt a kedvenc daluk. Talán nem véletlen, hogy most jött ide.

Jakotsu puszit nyomott a főnök arcára, aki erre elvigyorodott. Jakotsu a mozgó, élő kék szemeket látva felbátorodott. Leheveredett a fiú mellé. De hamarosan nem bírta ki, felpattant és felrángatta Bankotsut is.

- Egyszer élünk, te meg itt fetrengsz éjnek idején? Amikor a legjobb élni?!

- Tudom, hülye vagyok!

Jakotsu kézen fogta Bankotsut, elhátrált a kisbusz hátuljáig, majd végig szaladt a tetőn magával húzva társát, és az elején egy hatalmas ugrással vetették magukat előre, egy pillanatra a levegőben maradtak, repültek, lebegtek, biztos pont csak a másik nedves tenyere volt. A villogó narancssárga fényben puffantak a földön, bukfenccel tompítottak, egy helyből rugaszkodtak el, repültek megint, csak most egyenesen előre. Elnyújtott, hatalmas lépésekkel szökkeltek előre. Jakotsu befordult Bankotsu elé, mikor elég távolt voltak már – a zene még mindig üvöltött. A fiú a karjaiba szaladt, de már sokkal tisztább volt a feje.

- Mi van? – kérdezte. Jakotsu vállat vont. Felnevettek saját céltalanságukon. Jakotsu belekapaszkodott főnökébe, aki ezt viszonozta, egymás nyakába temették arcukat egy könnyen felejthető, rövid, láthatatlan pillanatra, majd szórakozottan forogni kezdtek, míg annyira el nem szédültek, hogy azt hitték már nincs tovább. Kemény döndüléssel dőltek a földre harsány kacagásban. Elhalt a hangjuk.

- Tudtam, hogy ha azt akarom, hogy Renkotsu is jöjjön, akkor rád kell bíznom az ügyet. Megfeleltél.

- Ühm...

- Ne is mondd. Nem is gondoltál rá, hogy mit csinálsz, és hogy megint az csinálod, amire én kértelek, csak nem szóban.

- Nem is kell már beszélnem. – mosolygott Jakotsu a porban fekve barátjára. Sugárzó, meleg mosolyt kapott válaszul.

_You know my name_

_You know my face_

_You'd know my heart_

_If you knew my place_

_I'll walk straight down_

_As far as I can go!_

_I'll follow if you follow me!_

_I don't know why_

_You lie so clean

* * *

_

Jakotsu iszonyatos fejfájásra ébredt. Mivel nem először fordult elő vele, megkímélte magát a szokásos köröktől, vagyis a _hol vagyok? – miért fáj a fejem? – hányingerem van... – mit csináltam tegnap este? – nem emlékszem semmire... – hadd aludjak... – nem is... VIZET!_ lefolyású történettől. Gyorsan – állapotához képest – kikászálódott az ágyból és a fal segítségével eltámolygott a fürdőig. Csalódottan észlelte, hogy csukva az ajtó, vagyis valaki van bent. Mivel kóválygott a feje, kapart a torka, alig állt a lábán, és amúgy is a szemébe lógott a haja egyszerűen koppantott kettőt az ajtón:

- Nem érdekel, bejövööök... – és benyitott.

Valahol agya szegletében tudatosult benne, hogy Suikotsu áll a mosdókagyló előtt egy üveg szagos valamivel, de inkább arra koncentrált, hogy elérje a vízcsapot. Egy mozdulattal megnyitotta, és aláhajolt.

A jéghideg víz megcsapta fejbőrét, tincseit arcába nyomta, belefolyott a szemébe, orrába, csak a szájába nem. Két tenyerébe merített az életmentő folyadékból és villámgyorsan felszippantotta.

- Jól vagy, Jakotsu?

- Ühmümh... – Jakotsu nem hagyta abba az ivást. A víz hátracsorgott nyakán, végig a hátán libabőrt váltva ki csuklótól lapockáig. Suikotsu közelebb hajolt a vizihullára emlékeztető fiúhoz, majd visszatért arcszeszéhez.

- Az ember azt hinné egyszer csak megtanulod, hogy mikor nem lehet többet inni.

Erre már kiemelte a fejét a víz alól. Felegyenesedett, csuromvíz, síkos fekete haját hátracsapta.

- Mindig lehet többet inni. Csak nem célszerű. De... De nekem ne mondja meg senki, mi a célszerű!

- Önfejű idióta. – Renkotsu állt az ajtóban, mogorvábban, mint valaha. Valószínűleg a kialvatlanság teszi. Jakotsu lecsüccsent a kád szélére és oda se nézve elzárta a vízcsapot.

- Te... Te is itt vagy?

Suikotsu kuncogott egy picit, majd elzárta arcszeszét a szekrénybe.

- Renkotsu ne húzd fel magad. Ha akkor nem érdekel, mit beszél, amikor részeg, akkor minek figyelsz oda rá, amikor másnapos?

- Tulajdonképpen, minek figyelek rá, amikor józan...? – Renkotsu eltűnt az ajtóból.

- Tisztálkodj. Térj magadhoz. Bankotsu már ébren van... – Suikotsu is távozott.

Jakotsu gondolkozott. Térjen magéhoz? Az rendben van. Még egy kis idő. Egy kicsit. Bankotsu már ébren van? Vagyis józan? Magánál van tehát. Ez jó. Jó neki. De... Ő nem bír tétlenül ülni. Óh.

Hogy a _térj magadhoz_ az egy jó tanács volt, mert a főnök megint készül valamire. Sebaj. Másnaposan is lehet sziklát mászni/ ejtőernyőzni/ paintballozni/ halálugrani/ egyéb.

Jakotsu röpke fél óra alatt rendbe szedte magát, lefürdött, átöltözött, fogat mosott, ivott. Vizet persze.

Aztán levándorolt a konyhába. Naraku és Bankotsu egymással szemben ültek, Ginkotsu a pultot támasztotta, Kagura pedig morcosan rendezkedett a spájzban.

- ...hát ennyi. – fejezte be Bankotsu. Naraku hátradőlt a széken, összevonta elegáns szemöldökét, majd egy gyors fejszámolás után összegezte:

- Jók vagytok. A legjobbak. De a tavalyihoz képest romlott a teljesítményetek.

- Kevesebb a munka – felelt epésen a kisfőnök válla mögé dobva copfját. Jakotsu az ajtófélfának dőlt és figyelte a neki háttal ülő Bankotsut. Naraku észrevette amortizált állapotát és intett neki, miközben megpaskolta a térdét. Jakotsu azonnal élt a lehetőséggel, a férfihez sétált és az ölébe ült. Bankotsu fitten és frissen köszöntötte:

- Jó reggelt – alig múlt dél – Hogy vagy?

- Kirobbanóan... – nyögte a srác elhalóan – Már alig fáj a fejem.

- Egy-kettőre elmúlik, és mehetünk sátorozni. Ma éjjel a sivatagban alszunk, sátorban, és indiánosat fogunk játszani. – Bankotsu szeme csillogott. Jakotsu rámosolygott. Ginkotsu óvatosan megkérdezte:

- Az indiánok nem egy kontinenssel följebb voltak? Miért nem játszunk inkább aztékosat?

- Szuper. Jakotsu feküdj az asztalra – utasította az épp belépő másodfőnök, aki látva a tömeget azonnal meg is állt az ajtóban.

- Ez az! - Jakotsu a levegőbe bokszolt – Van aki nálam is szarabbul van!

Naraku megmosolyogta őket, majd a helyére igazította Jakotsut, hogy ne nyomja a combját.

- Jót tesz nektek ez a két hét szabadság.

- A rendőröknek is. Tele van a tökük velünk – sóhajtott a kopasz férfi miközben töltött egy pohár csapvizet magának.

- Nekem is tele van veletek a tököm, de ez senkit nem érdekel... – morogta Kagura a háttérből, de nem kapott választ. Rájött, ha azt mondja, hogy senkit nem érdekel, akkor még rá is játszanak, és legalább békén hagyják.

- Gondolom, azért jól esik néha nem a gyilkolásra gondolni. – folytatta Naraku – Fárasztó lehet állandóan gonosznak lenni.

- Dehogy! – mosolygott kiegyensúlyozottan Bankotsu.

- Jah... – nyögte Renkotsu. Jakotsu ásított egyet, Ginkotsu pedig jobbnak látta nem szólni.

- Akármit mondtok, ti ezt élvezitek – vigyorgott Naraku átkarolva a kókadozó Jakotsu derekát – Különben nem csinálnátok évek óta. Nem is költitek el az összes pénzt, amit kaptok. Egyszerűen a munkátok a hobbitok. Igazam van?

- Hogyne! – felelt ismét lelkesen Bankotsu, de a többiek is egyetértően morogtak. Kagura köpött egyet, majd feltörölte a konyharuhával.

- Épp ezért... Csökkentem a fizetéseteket.

- Miért?! – fordult hirtelen Naraku felé Renkotsu.

- Nektek ez nem munka.

- Akkor eddig mire kaptuk a pénzt? – firtatta Ginkotsu.

- Arra, amikor egész álló nap az irodában csücsültetek a körmötöket reszelgetve, és a telefont kuksiztátok.

- Ja... Vagy úgy. – morfondírozott Bankotsu - Az kemény munka.

- Mi lenne, ha felvennénk egy titkárnőt, aki ezt megcsinálja? – javasolta Jakotsu.

- Ezt pont tőled kell hallanom? – vigyorgott Bankotsu.

- Ja, hát azért gondoltam, mert azok másra úgyse jók, csak a telefont bámulni egész nap. Kagura épp megfelelne. De nincs ellenemre egy csinos kis titkársrác, csak már így is túl elfoglalt vagyok...

Ginkotsu prüszkölt ennek hallatán, Renkotsu és Kagura a szemeit forgatta, Naraku pedig megsimogatta a fiú haját. Jakotsu vetett egy észrevétlen pillantást Bankotsura, aki egy halvány mosollyal feltápászkodott és fáradtságára hivatkozva elvonult futni. Ezt a logikát Renkotsu egy legyintéssel elintézte és visszahúzódott szobájába.

Jakotsunak valami gyanús volt, ezért lekéredzkedett Naraku öléből, aki megdicsérte a ruháját, majd szépen megkérte Kagurát, hogy ugyan nézze már meg van-e még abból a fenséges magyar borból, és töltsön már egy decit. De a kristálypohárba. És pont egy deci legyen, mert annyit javasolt az orvos. És vágjon hozzá egy szelet francia krémsajtot! Csak egy picit, de egyeneset!

Jakotsu kisétált a házból. Száraz, jellegtelen szél fújt, át laza, fehér nadrágján, terepmintás trikóján. Mezítláb volt, mert nem volt kedve lehajolni cipőért. Elindult a faluszél felé.

Bárcsak lenne itt valaki, akivel fogadhat – Bankotsu száz százalék, hogy nem futni ment. És épp ezért megkeresi. Pár lépés után tudatosult benne, amit az előbb látott és visszafordult.

A ház előtt csak a kisbusz parkolt, Naraku kocsija sehol. Hm.

Kicsit böngészte a keréknyomokat, majd lelkesen osont be Mukotsu szobájába a busz slusszkulcsért, és bepattant az autóba. Elfordította a kulcsot... És hátradőlt.

Egy pillanat. Bankotsutól furcsa lenne, ha épp vezetni támadna kedve... Hiszen annyira nem szeret. Nem tudja kiélni az extrém sportok iránti vágyát. Most mégis...? Mi van ha... ez csak elterelés? Egy csapda?

Jakotsu leállította a motort. Lassan kiszállt, és becsapta az ajtót. A szél fújt, terelte a felhőket a hatalmas, széles égen. A távolban felbukkant valami négylábú, mászkáló lény.

Jakotsu feldobta a kulcsot a busz tetejére, és futva indult meg ismét a faluszéle felé. Egyszer-kétszer a talpába nyilallt valami kő, de őt hajtotta előre a tudat, hogy igen, igaza kell, hogy legyen! Ha ő nem tudja becserkészni Bankotsut, akkor senki!

Bár, azon se lenne semmi meglepő. Bankotsu utolérhetetlen. Ha csak nem azt akarja, hogy megtalálják.

Jakotsu elhagyta az utolsó házat, megpillantotta az árva padot, és pár méterre tőle Naraku áramvonalas kocsiját. Talpa port vert fel, zsebében ficánkolt rugós kése. Összekötetlen haját minduntalan arcába sodorta a szél.

Bankotsu kicsit messzebb állt a pad-autó kettőstől, háttal neki, csípőre tett kézzel és az eget fixírozta. Mikor Jakotsu mögéje ért hátranézett. Kiszúrta a cipőtlenséget, sóhajtott egyet, majd ismét felnézett. Jakotsu nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot. Egy percig bírta csöndben, addig mentálisan vergődött, de a gondolatmenetet már nem tudta követni.

- Mi van? – kérdezte végül zavarodottan.

- Őszintén? – fordult meg a főnök. – Igazából semmi. Vagyis ugyanaz. – Jakotsu egyenesen a mély, kék tekintetbe nézett, rossz előérzetét próbálva levezetni, kapaszkodott a tarka íriszbe – Akárhányszor próbára teszlek, kíváncsiságból, vagy valamilyen céllal, mindig kiállod, és újra és újra meglepsz vele. Lassan már kezd unalmassá válni.

- Mit akarsz tőlem ezzel?

- Tökéletlenségedben felelsz meg pontosan az igényeimnek. Szörnyű vagy. Te vagy a legrosszabb.

Jakotsu egy mély levegővétel után elmosolyodott. Mintha leemeltek volna egy követ a szívéről.

- Megnyugtattál.

- Ezzel?

- Hé... – Jakotsu közelebb lépett, óvatosan a fiú vállára tette a kezét, majd tenyerét a nyakára simította – Miért nem akarsz járni velem?

Nem kapott választ. Bankotsu összevissza túrta gondolatait, de nem találta a megfelelőt, mely két szóban elmondhatta volna, amit hónapok, vagy évek alatt összegondolt, - elemzett.

- Sőt... – kezdte Jakotsu, de félbe is szakította magát. Lehajolt Bankotsuhoz és végre valahára ital, titkok, sietség, sötétség és az elutasítás veszélye nélkül megcsókolta. Bankotsuból elillantak a józan ész érvei, megmarkolta a fiú pólóját és közelebb húzta magához.

- Még járnunk se kell... – suttogta a fülébe Jakotsu – Csak fogadd el, hogy ez így van... és kész.

Bankotsu, talán életében először, megpróbált hallgatni egy olyan tanácsra, amit Jakotsutól kapott. A szél fújta őket, a száraz levegő megülte tüdejüket, a meleg tapintható volt. Bankotsu mégis jóleső forróságot érzett legbelül. És furcsa nyugalmat. Nem kell megmagyaráznia. Kimagyaráznia. Titkolnia.

Hirtelen azt se értette, eddig miért kellett.

Helikopterberregés zavarta fel a nyugodt sehonnai kis falut. Bankotsu felnézett a világoskék égre, a kisebbedő helikopterre. Jakotsu követte példáját, de nem engedte el a Bankotsut. Tenyere melegítette a fiú oldalát.

És kész.


End file.
